Too Late
by SailorAino
Summary: COMPLETED! Currently getting revised. Evil leech, broken hearts, misunderstandings. Would Mamoru be able to survive through all this? Can a broken heart be mended? Read to find out!
1. Prologue

Too Late

By: SailorAino

Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon Do not sue me.

I opened the gift that Usagi had given him before he went on the plane. Inside was a frame with a picture of the whole group together. Under the picture frame was a letter. I opened the letter and read:

Dear Mamoru,

Hey, I just want to write to you and tell you to have a safe journey. And that I will miss you and everything. You better be writing to me soon. I expect to see you when you are on spring break and vacation.

Love,

Usagi

P.S. Aishiteru (I Love You) I can't seem to be able to say this to your face. It is alright if you don't accept my love. We can always be friends. I been wanting to tell you that face to face. I even wrote you a letter before telling you, but you never gave me a response. )

I finished reading the letter and was shocked that Usagi have loved me. I didn't get any letter that she mentioned. I wonder what happened to that letter. Why does the timing seem so wrong?

Kiss

"Mamoru, we are almost there."

Stupid mistake, stupid misunderstanding. I feel so empty. Why is the one who is with me now is Misako not Usako.

I totally changed the prologue hope you guys don't mind. I don't think the direction am I going now matches with the prologue I had earlier.


	2. The Beginning

Too Late  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon. I am only borrowing the characters. Don't sue me.  
  
Author's Note: Mamoru and all the character are 16. This is also not a senshi involved fanfiction. *()* denotes Usagi's thoughts while () denotes Mamoru's thoughts denotes my senseless thoughts =Þ.  
  
The Beginning  
  
Three years earlier  
  
Usagi was sitting at her desk waiting for Haruna-sensei to come in. Haruna-sensei walks in with a new student. The new student has the most mesmerizing deep blue eyes. While half the class was swooning over the new student, Usagi was busy reading "Taming of the Shrew". A.N How studious....   
  
Haruna-sensei, "Mamoru Chiba will be joining us for the rest of the year, Mamoru you can sit in the seat next to Tsukino-san, Tsukino-san raise your hand"  
  
Usagi raised her hand and Mamoru strolls to the seat next to her.   
  
Mamoru said to Usagi, "Hello Odango Atama" (Damn why did I call her that? Look at those glares she is giving me.)  
  
Usagi turns over to Mamoru and said, "For your information my name is Tsukino Usagi and I would prefer that you called me Tsukino-san and if you ever called my Odango Atama again I shall beat you to pulp, understand?"  
  
Mamoru smirked and replied, "Whatever Odango Atama" (She looks so cute when she is annoyed)  
  
Usagi glared at him and then turn back to her book. *(Oh Kami-sama this is going to be a long year with this baka)*  
  
Next period in History  
  
Usagi sat in her assigned seat, yet again waiting for her sensei to come to class. She opened her page to look through her homework. Just as she started, a voice called out "Hey Odango Atama, I have a class with you yet again." (Hmmm....she seems to be ignoring me This is interesting.) Usagi's plan to ignore him was unfortunately unsuccessful because sensei assigned Mamoru to the empty seat behind her and he just seems to enjoy poking her soo very much. Each time she turns around to tell him to stop he acts all innocent. *(Argh. This guy is so frustrating. I will get my revenge.)*   
  
Lunch time  
  
Just as if like Fate have planned, Usagi and Mamoru have every morning class with each other. By the time lunch comes around, Usagi is about to break Mamoru's neck while Mamoru is enjoying every moment of torturing her. Usagi then spots her friends.   
  
Minako waves to Usagi and yelled out, "Usagi over her."  
  
Usagi looks around and asks, "Where's Rei?"  
  
Just as she finished saying that Rei was walking over with a guy who looks oh so familiar to Usagi.   
  
While Mamoru was wandering around the school, he bumped into a girl. He helped the girl pick up her books and the girl introduced herself as "Rei". She then invited him to have lunch with her friends. When they got to the cafeteria, Mamoru sees Usagi and was about to call out "Odango Atama", but Rei interrupted him by telling him that he was going to sit with Usagi and them. Usagi's mouth dropped when she saw Mamoru walking with Rei toward their table. *(Kami-sama are you playing a joke on me?)*   
  
"Hello Odango Atama" called out Mamoru to Usagi. Usagi's first reaction was to glare at him. While the others were getting amused by their exchange, Seiya decided to break the tension and, "Ahem, Hello My name is Seiya, Nice to meet you."   
  
"My name is Mamoru Chiba, you can call me Mamoru" said Mamoru. Seiya and Mamoru exchanged handshakes and the others introduced themselves:  
  
"Yo, Mamoru. My name is Minako but you can call me Mina." said Mina and continue her mindless chatter with Usagi.  
  
"Hey Mamoru, Name's Makoto but you can call me Mako" said Mako and join into Mina and Usagi's mindless chatter.  
  
"Hi, my name is Ami. Nice to meet you" said Ami and stuck her head back into the book.  
  
"Hey I'm Taiki" said Taiki and stuck his head back into the book.  
  
"Halo, name is Yaten" said Yaten and proceeds to distract Ami and Taiki from the books."Hey Hey My name is Michiru" said Michiru and continue her discussion on music with Setsuna.  
  
"Hi Hi My name is Setsuna" said Setsuna and got back to her discussion with Michiru.  
  
"Hello, Name is Haruka" said Haruka and proceeded to go over to join Usagi and Mina's conversation.  
  
After they finished their introduction, Mamoru picked a seat right across from Usagi and tried to strike a conversation with her but she just turned away from him and talked with Haruka. Then Mina asked Usagi why she is not speaking with Mamoru, but she couold not find a reason to justified it so Mina just say that Mamoru is only trying to be a friend and told her to give him a chance. Usagi agreed reluctantly.  
  
"Fine I will speak to you but you must not call me Odango Atama again, alrite?" said Usagi. *(Just look at him Argh I wish I could wipe that smirk straight off his face)*  
  
"Okay" replied Mamoru. (I will not call you Odango Atama for now)  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Well the truce is called for now. What will happened later? Find out when you read Chapter 2! 


	3. Friends

Too Late  
Chapter 2  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon. Please do not sue me.   
Notes: ( ) = Mamoru's thoughts  
*( )* = Usagi's thoughts  
  
Friends  
  
After lunch Mamoru and Usagi did not see each other until last period which is Pre-Calculus. This time in class Usagi and Mamoru sits next to each other in the back of the room where the teacher could not see them. The teacher pair Usagi and Mamoru as partners for the upcoming project.  
"I hope you are good in Math because my math is not very well." said Mamoru. (Good thing I didn't get pair up with those girls over there who is just staring at me with those eyes.)  
"That's alright as long as you do some work and not call me THAT NAME" said Usagi. *(Just my luck getting pair up with him. Hopefully I won't kill him by the end of the period.)*  
"Let's see we have to review this section of the book and teach it to the class so we have to know these problems and find a simple and easy way to teach it them" said Usagi.  
"Hmm.. these seem hard. Could you show me how to do them?" asked Mamoru.   
"Sure" replied Usagi and they got to work on their project.  
After many difficult minutes Mamoru finally understand the problems.  
"Oh so that is how you do these" said Mamoru. (Hmm.. She is that dumb as she looks)  
"Whoosh finally finished. We have to present this on Monday so we should figure out how to do that later" said Usagi. *(Finally it got through that thick headed of his that it works that way, but he does look cute when he is frustrated with the problems. CUTE... what the hell am I thinking? Hello Usagi this is the dude who called you Odango Atama)*  
As the period went on Usagi and Mamoru got on better terms and she decided that she isn't such a bad person than she thinks.  
*BRRIIINNNGGG*  
"Woohoo finally we get to get out of school, Want to go to Crown Arcade Mamoru?" asked Usagi.  
"Sure" replied Mamoru and they hurriedly gather their things and left the school.  
  
At Crown Arcade  
  
"Hey Usagi over here" called Yuuchirou waving his hands wildly.  
Mamoru and Usagi walked over to the booth where Rei and them were sitting.   
"So I see you guys are becoming friends now." said Mina while giving Usagi a look.  
"Shut up Mina before I sew your mouth up" whispered Usagi to Mina.   
"I see you are being nosy again Mina" said Motoki while carrying the food they order to the table.  
"It is none of your business Furahata." retorted Mina, giving a shut-up look to Motoki.  
"So who are the new people here?" asked Mamoru turning to Usagi.  
"O I forgot you don't know them yet. The one arguing with Mina right now is Motoki, he works here afterschool. The one sitting with Rei over there is Yuuchirou, he works at the temple with Rei. The one talking with Ami right now is Ukawa, he goes to cram school with Ami. The one speaking to Mako is Kenji, he goes to the night culinary school with Mako. The one standing next to Haruka is Hotaru, she is Haruka's stepsister." told Usagi *(That was a long list.)*  
"I think you better stop Mina and Motoki before they kill each other because I think Mina is about to grab that fork and stab him." said Mamoru.  
"Argh you are so annoying Furahata you and your stupid brain" yelled Mina.  
"Yeah and so what are you going to do about it? Stupid! I wonder who is the blondie here" retorted Motoki.  
"Hello you are a blond too" screamed Mina while clenching the fork ready to throw it at that stupid head of his.  
"Stop it you guys. Why do you guys alaways fight when you see each other? Mamoru aren't you going to help out here?" asked Usagi looking at Mamoru desperately.  
"I am not going to involve there. She might stab me." replied Mamoru while laughing.  
"C'mon you guys help out" said Usagi giving them a pleading look.  
"I am so not going to get in that mess when Mina have a fork in her hand." exclaimed Rei while edging away from Mina and Motoki.  
As they were speaking Yaten was sneaking behind Mina and Motoki with a bucket of water.   
When Seiya saw what Yaten was about to do, he tried to stop him but he slipped and he ended up pushing Yaten. Yaten slipped forward and the bucket of water went flying toward Mina and Motoki. Motoki ducked down and the bucket of water headed for Mina, but Mina ducked in time and the next target was Usagi. Luckily for her Haruka pulled her out of the way, but Mamoru was the unfortunate one and the bucket of water fell on his head. Water spilled all over the floor and Mamoru was wet from head to toe. Mamoru then removed the bucket from his head and found the group rolling on the floor laughing like crazy.  
"Could someone at least get me a towel or something" growled Mamoru while the water on his head was slowly dripping down his head. (Aren't I just lucky? Out of all the people the bucket of water decides to land on me. sigh)  
"O Mamoru you looked so funny with the bucket top of your head." giggled Usagi while handing Mamoru a towel and trying to refrain her laughter. *(He looks like he is about to explode. I better stop laughing he is glaring at me like he is about to kill)*  
Yaten was sneaking out of Crown Arcade, but he was caught by Setsuna.  
"Hey guys what should we do with the one responsible for this mess?" yelled Setsuna to the others.  
The others started to walked toward Yaten with evil grins on their face and Yaten was struggling to get free of Setsuna's grasp.   
  
*An hour later*  
  
Yaten was tied to chair near the entrance of Crown Arcade and scribbles were all over his face.  
"Please let me go! I won't do it ever again, please!" pleaded Yaten giving the others the puppy look.  
"I think he has enough punishment. He have been sitting there for an hour already with every customers laughing at him." said Hotaru.  
"O Alright We'll let you go just stop whining." said Mako untying th ropes.  
"I will get you next time muah hahaha!" sadi Yaten running out of Crown Arcade.  
************************************************************************************************  
That ends chapter 2. Good, bad? Tune in to Chapter 3 next time. 


	4. Beginning of Love?

Too Late  
Chapter 3  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon. Do not sue me.  
Author's Note: ( ) = Mamoru's thoughts  
*( )* = Usagi's thoughts  
Odango Atama = Dumpling Head  
  
The next day (Saturday)  
  
"I going to get them back for embarassing me" thought Yaten while filling up the balloons with blue paint.  
  
On the other side of town  
  
"That stupid Furahata, I'll get him back for insulting me" thought Mina while trying to shove the rubber snake into the can.  
  
12:00 p.m. At the shrine  
  
"You guys know where is Mina and Yaten, they are already half an hour late." asked Mako.  
"I don't know where Yaten is, but I bet Mina is probably out somewhere scheming something with that pea-sized brain of hers" said Motoki.  
"Pea-sized brain, eeh wait until I freak you out." thought Mina coming out of her hiding place and proceeds up the stairs.  
"Hey Mina you are finally here, what's that you got in your hand,Can I see it?" asked Mako, taking the can from Mina.  
"Wait, don't" exclaimed Mina as Mako opened the can. Mako jumped back as the rubber snake comes flying out. She crashed into Yaten who happens to be holding his pail of balloons. The balloons flew up into the air. They all watched the bucket of baloons go up and descend toward the ground.  
"Run for cover." yelled Mako hiding behind Kenji.  
SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT!  
The balloons came in contact with Yaten and exploded all over him. The blue paint covered Yaten stood up with blue paint dripping from head to toe.  
  
"Darn it! I shouldn't have brought the kind that take three days to wash off if I known this would happen" thought Yaten trying to wipe off the paint.  
  
"That's what you deservce for trying to play your prank on us." said Setsuna holding her stomach from bouts of laughter.  
  
"Hey here's a towel. You can use my bathroom to take a bath just don't dye my tub blue." said Rei trying to control the laughter that is threatening to come out.  
  
Watching the retreating figure of Yaten and the trail of blue paint, they looked at each other and burst into laughter.  
  
Half an hour later  
  
  
  
After they recovered from laughing, they went inside the shrine. Rei is the priestess at the shrine  
  
"Hey Are you guys hungry? Rei, can I borrow your kitchen for a while? I'll go cook up something for you guys." asked Mako.  
  
"Sure Go ahead and use it. Remember to cook enough so there will be enough after Usagi inhaled all the food. Right, Usagi?" said Rei.  
  
"Hmphh." snorted Usagi sticking her tongue at Rei and that ensued a tongue war.  
  
"I will remember to make a lot of food." said Mako heading for the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Mako I will help you make the food." said Kenji heading to join Mako.  
  
"So the new ice rink opens tomorrow. They are having a special for the first week, admission is two for the price of one. Want to go tomorrow?" asked Rei  
  
"Sure " chorused all of them except Usagi.  
  
"So Oda.. Usagi why are you not going ice skating?" inquired Mamoru.  
  
"Ummm.... I have something to do." replied Usagi trying to advert her gaze. *(I can't ice skate at all. It would be embarassing)*  
  
"C'mon tell me the truth on why you are not going to ice skating tomorrow? I can tell you are lying you are turning your eyes away from me." urged Mamoru trying to get her to look at him.  
  
"The truth is that I can't ice-skate at all and I don't want to embarass myself in front of the others." said Usagi.  
  
"I could teach you how to ice skate. It is easy. Why don't we start tomorrow at another rink so that won't see you, okay?" said Mamoru.  
  
"You would really teach me how to?" exclaimed Usagi. *(He is soo nice to teach me how to ice skate. Hopefully I won't trip all over the place tomorrow.)*  
  
"Yes, I would" said Mamoru. (She looks so happy right now.)  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Good, Bad? Stay tune for Chapter 4 


	5. What are these feelings?

Too Late  
By SailorAino (kazekaitou12@yahoo.com)  
Chapter 4  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon. Please do not  
sue me.  
Notes: ( ) = Mamoru's thoughts *( )* = Usagi's thoughts  
  
Chapter 4: What are these feelings?  
  
  
At the ice skating rink  
  
Mamoru was standing there waiting for Usagi for the past hour. (Where is that girl? It is sooo cold. Ten more minutes and I am gone.)  
While one hour ago at Usagi's house, snores were emitting from the bed. Somewhere in Usagi's conscious told her that she have to be somewhere but she couldn't just get herself to wake up. Finally an hour later she realize the place she have to go was the ice skating rink. She popped out of bed and looked at her clock. *(O My God I am an hour late. He is going to kill me.)* She rushed to the bathroom and changed, then ran out the door. She ran all the  
way to the ice skating rink and looked around for Mamoru. *(He should left by now.)*  
Mamoru was about to leave, but he notice a oh so familiar face standing by the entrance. (I see Odango has finally made her grand entrance.   
"Hey Usagi over here" called out Mamoru, waving his hand in the air. She notices him waving and proceeded to walk over there.  
"I am so sorry. I couldn't get myself to wake up. So Sorry." said Usagi. *(He looks so cold. I feel so bad for making him wait.)*  
"At least you finally decide to come instead of leaving here for me to wait for eternity. C'mon let's go rent the skates now." said Mamoru walking over to rent the skates. (She looks like she ran all the way here. Her face looks so flushed.)  
"Okay." said Usagi following him. *(Wow he didn't chew me out for being late.)*  
They went to rent the skates and sat by the bench to put on the skates. While Mamoru have the skates all strapped up and everything, Usagi was strugling with the skates and got the strings all tangled up. *(Argh! This is so hard.)*   
"Getting tied up there aren't you?" said Mamoru while trying to conceal his laughter at her antics.   
"Argh! These strings keep getting tangled up!" exclaimed Usagi trying to untie the knots of the string.   
"Here let me help you." said Mamoru kneeling down to help her untangle the strings. *(He looks so cute like that)*  
"Okay all done now let's get started" said Mamoru standing up and heading toward the rink.   
Usagi stood up and starting wobbling toward the rink. (She look so funny wobbling like that)  
"Ah, I am going to trip and fall on my face." exclaimed Usagi swaying from one side to the other.  
"Here take my hand" offered Mamoru holding out his hand. Together they wobbled over to the rink.  
"So slippery, Ahhhhh!" shouted Usagi when her skates contacted the ice. Mamoru shot his hands out to steady her.   
"Try to steady yourself. Find your center of balance okay?" said Mamoru still holding on to him. *(It feels so safe with him holding my hand)*   
"Okay let me try to. Yeah! I got it! Ahhhh! I'm falling!!" screamed Usagi losing her balance and gliding all over the place until Mamoru caught her by the waist and steady her.   
"Here take my hand I will steady you and you can try to glide along the ice, alrite?" said Mamoru.   
They skate around half the rink when Usagi started to lose her balance again.   
"Ahhhh! Not again." said Usagi as she fell, but Mamoru caught her in time.  
"Guess I will be the knight in shining armor today" chuckled Mamoru still holding onto Usagi. *(Thank god he is here)*  
"I think you should stand so close I might make you fall" said Usagi clutching onto the railing with her life. (She cares about me. hmmm...)  
"I would never abandon you and leave you here to fall." said Mamoru. *(Awww he is so sweet)*  
Mamoru finally manages to teach Usagi how to balance herself and skate on the ice without tripping herself after 30 minutes on the ice and a few almost-falls later.  
  
After an hour at the rink  
  
"Want to go get some ice-cream?" asked Mamoru after they change out and return their skates.  
"Sure" replied Usagi.  
"So want to go ice skating next Saturday?" asked Mamoru.  
"Yes and then you can teach my how to do the jumps" replied Usagi.  
  
At the Ice Cream Shop  
  
While Usagi and Mamoru were enjoying their sundaes, the group was strolling by the shop.  
"Hey look there is Mamoru and Usagi." said Rei.  
"Let's go spied on them." said Mina staring through the window.  
"Umm Mako won't we look too obvious" said Ami using gestures indicating that there are so much of them that it would be hard to spy on them without getting caught.  
"Aww.. Look at that Mamoru and wiping Usagi mouth for her." said Setsuna.  
"They look so cute together" said Rei.  
"C'mon let's go. You guys are so nosy." said Seiya pulling Mako and them away from the window.  
"Let's go embarass them" suggested Yaten with a mischievous look on his face.  
"No You better not or else" said Hotaru grabbing Yaten's ear and stopping him from bouncing in the shop to disturb them.  
"Let's get going they are coming out" shouted Michiru running to find a place to conceal herself.  
"Hurry and hide behind something" exclaimed Haruka hiding behind the bench.  
Usagi and Mamoru walked out the store talking about how good the ice cream was while 15 pair of eyes followed their movement.  
"Hey Mamoru do you feel that someone is following us or something" said Usagi peering behind her shoulder.  
"I don't think so. Why don't I walk you home?" said Mamoru.  
"Okay Sure." said Usagi. *(He is soo sweet and cute and handsome and caring. Better stop these trains of thought before I go nuts.)*  
*************************************************************************************************  
Tune in to Chapter 5. Remember to give review on whether it was bad or good. 


	6. Who is the new girl?

Too Late  
By SailorAino   
Email: kazekaitou12@yahoo.com  
Disclaimers: Sailormoon is not own by me.  
Author's Note: I am sorry for not writing for so long. I had a huge writer's block. =Þ  
  
*( )* - Usagi's thoughts  
( ) - Mamoru's thoughts  
#( )# - other people thought  
Chapter 5 - Who is the new girl?!  
After Usagi got home  
  
*(That was such a wonderful day! Mamoru is soooo sweet. I wonder if that counts as a date? Does he like me? What am I thinking he is only trying to teach me how to ice skate. I better stop thinking like this or I will go crazy. Gotta find something to do)*   
"Usagi, dinner time get down here." called Usagi's mom, Ikuko.  
"Coming." replied Usagi running down the stairs.  
The next day At School  
  
"Students, we have another new student. Her name is Saito Misako. Let's give he a warm welcome." said Haruna sensei. "Go sit behind Chiba-kun. Chiba-kun raise your hand."  
Before Mamoru raised his hand Misako was already walking over there.  
"Hi Mamoru kun long time no see. How are you doing?" said Misako giving him the I-want-you look.   
"I am doing fine." replied Mamoru. (Haven't seen her for a long time. I wonder how she is doing?)  
*(I wonder what is Mamoru relationship with the new girl)* "Tsukino-san what is the answer to number one? Tsukino-san!"  
"Nani? Sorry Could you please repeat the question"  
"Stop day-dreaming and pay attention to class."  
For the rest of the morning classes Usagi watched Misako snuggling up to Mamoru. Watching them together made Usagi's heart break.  
  
At lunch  
  
"Hey Usagi what's wrong? Why the long face?" asked Seiya worriedly.  
"Nothing is wrong Seiya. Thank you for asking. So what's to eat I left my lunch at home" said Usagi trying to avoid the subject/  
"Hmmm... let's see if I share my lunch with you what do I get?" teased Seiya.  
"ummm.... how bout getting all your food eaten" said Usagi.  
Suddenly Usagi's happy face changed and Seiya follow her gaze toward two people who were walking over. Then he understood why Usagi had such a long face. #(Usagi why do you only have eyes for him. Did you ever notice that I like you too.)#  
"Hey Usagi you just left class without me. I think you know Misako right? She is my old classmate before I moved here. This is Usagi and that is Seiya." introduced Mamoru looking at Usagi and wondering why she seem unhappy.  
"Hi my name is Misako" said Misako clinging onto Mamoru's arm possessively and observed how Mamoru is looking at that Usagi girl. #(Hmmm... Mamoru seems to like that girl. Must get rid of her so I can have Mamoru to myself.)#  
"So where are the others?" asked Mamoru trying to get Misako off his arm.  
"Rei, Ami, Mina and Mako went on the field to the Art museum. Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna, Taiki, and Yaten went to a orchestr performance." replied Seiya.  
"Oh.. so it is only us today." stated Mamoru trying to pry Misako off his arms now.  
"Actually it is only going to be you, Seiya and Misako-san. I have to go to the library yo do some research" said Usagi trying to make up some excuse so she don't have to face Misako and Mamoru.  
Usagi started to head for the library and Seiya made up an excuse too and followed her.   
"Mamoru, I guess it is only us" said Misako batting her eyes at him and started to lean toward him.  
"Ummmm... I have to go to the bathroom." said Mamoru getting himself loose from her and head toward the library to see what is up with Usagi.  
  
At the library  
  
Seiya went in the library and saw Usagi by herself in a curled up position.  
"Usagi-chan why are you crying?" asked Seiya softly tapping her shoulder.  
Usagi looked up at Seiya with teary eyes. He putted his arms around Usagi and let her weeped on his shoulder. #(It hurts me to see you cry.)#  
A few minutes later Mamoru came in the library and found Seiya hugging Usagi.   
************************************************************************************************  
What will Mamoru think of Seiya and Usagi? What does Misako have in plan for Usagi? Find out in Chapter 6.. 


	7. Mixed Feelings

Too late  
By SailorAino  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon. Do not sue me.  
Mamoru cleared his throat. Usagi and Seiya looks up and sees Mamoru standing there looking at them. She pulled apart from Seiya. Mamoru was about to say something when a screeching voice stopped him.   
"Mamoru, why are you at the library I thought you were going to the toilet?" inquired Misako clutching onto Mamoru's arm once again.  
"Umm...I just remember that I have to research something for a project too." replied Mamoru still looking at Usagi.  
"I have something else to do excuse me I have to go." said Usagi and quickly headed for the door.  
Mamoru grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving, but at the same moment Misako decided to give him a hug. While trying to get her off him, Usagi took the chance to get away from him. She ran out of the library, then Seiya follow her. Mamoru tried to go after Usagi but Misako's deathgrip held him.  
Meanwhile Seiya caught up to Usagi and stopped her.  
"Chotto Matte Usagi-chan. Are you alright?" said Seiya grabbing her wrist.  
"I am fine. Don't worry about me. Come on hurry before we are late for Saito-sensei's class." said Usagi walking toward her next class. *(I shouldn't get others worried for me because I am unhappy. I am stupid to think I have a chance with Mamoru just because he went ice-skating with me.)*  
After their last class Seiya asked Usagi if she want to go to Crown Arcade with him afterschool. Together they walked to Crown Arcade. Unknown to them is that a pair of dark blue eyes followed their movement until someone from behind grab his arms once again. "Mamoru-kun, aren't you going to show me around town?" shrieked Misako into his ears. #(Who was he just staring at? That looks like that Usagi-girl over there. He must be looking at her. Must keep her away from my Mamoru.)#  
"Ummm.. Why don't we go to Crown Arcade? Could you get your hands off me for a second?" said Mamoru once again prying her hands off him. (Why is she always around? I can't seem to get rid of her. I wonder what is Usagi and Seiya were doing together?)  
Meanwhile Seiya and Usagi were walking in a comfortable silence until they ran into Rei, Mina, Mako, and Ami who were heading for Crown Arcade also.  
"Hey Usagi, Seiya How you guys do without us in school today? Do you miss me?" said Mina heading toward them. #(She looks a little bit down. Must ask her later what's up.)  
"Of course we don't miss you. You are supposed to do the missing." joked Usagi to Mina.  
Together they went into Crown Arcade. They saw that Taiki, Yaten, Michiru, Haruka, Hotaru, and Setsuna were there already. They headed toward them.   
"So what would you ladies would be having today?" asked Motoki.  
"I will take a chocolate milkshake." said Usagi.  
"I want a hamburger, vanilla milkshake, chocolate ice cream, french fries, and onion rings." ordered Mina.  
"Damn you have a big appetite. Where do you have so much space for the food?" exclaimed Motoki staring at Mina.  
"Furuhata, just take your order and stop criticizing my eating habits." said Mina glaring at Motoki.  
"Criticizing who is criticizing. I am just pointing out the facts." said Motoki grinning widely.  
"Why you Arghhh........ You are so annoying." exclaimed Mina gripping a fork so tightly that her hand is turning red.  
"Annoying is my nature. Always at your service." said Motoki taking a little bow.  
Before Mina could say another word, a shrieking voice pierced the ears of the people in Crown Arcade. Mamoru with Misako in tow came into Crown Arcade. Mamoru spotted the group and headed toward them.   
"Hey this is my old classmate when I was in Osaka, Misako." said Mamoru.  
"Hi nice to meet all of you." said Misako giving them a sweet smile. #(Ugh what is Mamoru thinking hanging with these people.)#  
Mina eyed her suspiciously because she does not trust that fake smile of hers. She wasn't the only one who thought that about Misako. Then Motoki came with their order and placed it on the table. Unnotice to the others Yaten poured salt into everyone's milkshake and slipped away from the scene of crime. Right after Yaten left the table, Mina took a big gulp of the milkshake and spitted all out onto Motoki's face. He then chased Mina around the arcade while Yaten was rolling on the floor laughing causing the attention to be switched on him. Then they realized who the true culprit of the salty milkshake. Motoki and Mina advanced upon Yaten as he continued his laughter. Yaten looked up and realize he is in deep trouble. #(O Shit I am soo dead I should have run when I had the chance.)#  
Ten minutes later Yaten gotten himself tied up once again.   
"So what should we do with him, Furuhata? said Mina grinningn evilly at Yaten.  
"Why decorated him with whip cream?" suggested Motoki holding a can of whip cream in his hand heading toward Yaten.  
"Nice idea I agree." said Mina.  
"When did both of you get along so well?" said Rei looking at both of them.  
"Who is getting along with that thing" they both said simultaneously.  
"Stop copying me" they said again.  
Ten minutes later and one whip cream-covered Yaten, Yaten threatening for revenge once again.   
It was getting late by time they let Yaten go. They all decided to leave. Mamoru started to head for Usagi to talk to her before she leave but with Misako hindering him Usagi left before he got to her.   
************************************************************************************************  
Tune into next chapter to find out how the relationship of Mamoru and Usagi would develop. 


	8. Cruise?

Too Late  
  
By SailorAino  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon.  
  
Author's Note: *( )* - Usagi's thoughts  
  
( ) - Mamoru's thoughts  
  
#( )# - Some other people's thoughts  
  
I want to apologized to all those readers who have been waiting for my next chapter. I am sooo sorry for not updating soon.   
  
Chapter 7 - Cruise?  
  
"I'm okay Seiya. Don't worry about me." said Usagi, wiping away her own tears.  
  
"Are you sure that you are okay?" asked Seiya looking at Usagi with a scrunched-up face.  
  
"Yes really" chuckled Usagi, seeing the sight that Seiya made with his face.  
  
"You want me to walk you home?"  
  
"Okay. C'mon. Let's go."  
  
They stood up and started to walk to Usagi's house. Although they did not notice a pair of eyes were glinting with jealousy at the sight of them together. (He better put that hand of his off her shoulder before I personally make sure he can't put it there anymore. What am I thinking? She is just a friend. God What are these feelings that I'm feeling?)   
  
Just as he was pondering, a leech attached herself to his arm.  
  
"What are you doing? Would you mind getting your hands off me?"  
  
"But Mamoru, how can I keep me hands off of you. You are just so adorable."  
  
"O isn't that cute? He is just so adorable." Mina said to Mako. They just happpen to be standing behind them when Misako said those words. As Mina and Mako was continuing their way out Crown Arcade laughing like there is no tomorrow, Mamoru thought to himself that this is going to come back and haunt him.  
  
"Mako, did you see Usagi and Seiya walking out the library together before Mamoru and the leech came out earlier today."  
  
"Yeah her eyes looked a little bit red."  
  
"And I'll bet that leech have something to do with it. Mamoru and Usagi looked like such a good match until the leech came along and ruined the picture."  
  
"Hey Mina since vacation is starting next week why don't we get everyone to go on a cruise. Then the leech will not be around and we could set Mamoru and Usagi together."  
  
"That's a great idea, but does everyone means that Furuhata has to come along too?" asked Mina smugly.  
  
"Yes, Motoki is included in the 'everyone'."  
  
"Then let's call up everyone and get them to meet at Crown Arcade tomorrow to discuss the plans."  
  
Mina and Mako whipped out their cellphones and started to call all the people excluding Motoki since he happens to be working that day so they will see him anyways.  
  
The Next Day  
  
Mina and Mako walked to Crown Arcade. When they arrived there, most of them were there already except for Seiya and Usagi.  
  
"So where's Seiya and Usagi?" asked Mina taking a seat next to Rei.  
  
"I called them and they said they should be here soon." replied Rei trying to squeeze in more so Mako will have space to sit. Just when they said that, Seiya and Usagi walked in laughing. They walked over to the table and greeted everyone.  
  
"So what's up Mina? Why you call us to meet here?"  
  
"Well me and Mako were talking and we thought that it will be nice if we all go on a cruise during vacation."   
  
"So those who want to go raise your hands."  
  
"Well all hands are up so I guess we have to call the cruise ship company. So where do we plan to go on a cruise?"  
  
A chorus of Caribbean came up and they took another vote. The decision was to go to Caribbean Islands.  
  
Little did they know a certain leech was sitting behind them listening to their plans.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Finally got over my writer's block. If i ever run out of ideas and yada you can always email me your ideas and suggestions at kazekaitou12@yahoo.com 


	9. Here We Go!

Too Late - Chapter 8  
  
By SailorAino  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon.  
  
Author's Note: *( )* - Usagi's thoughts  
  
( ) - Mamoru's thoughts  
  
#( )# - Some other people's thoughts  
  
I want to thank all my readers for reviewing and reading my story. I really appreciate it. I happen to be very hyper right after drinking my mountain dew so don't mind me if the story gets a little but wacky. Need more sugar mmmmm candy  
  
  
  
Chapter 8 - Here We Go!!  
  
"Woohoo the cruise ship finally taking off"  
  
"Bye mom, Bye dad"  
  
"Hey Usagi let's go check out our rooms."called Mina to Usagi walking toward the cabins   
  
"I hope they look nice. Come on hurry let's go." said Rei joining the rest of them on their trek to finding their rooms.  
  
After deciding who is sleeping with who, they each head out to explore the cruise ship.  
  
Usagi went with Rei and Mina to check out the pool.  
  
"Hey Usagi let's come here to swim later"  
  
"Hey look a jacuzzi and sauna. We must come back here later."  
  
"Mina, Rei I am going to go out to the deck to get some fresh air okay?"  
  
Usagi walked out to the deck and leaned against the rails thinking about her relationship with Mamoru. *(What am I to him? Does he even care about me? I hate feeling all these emotions for him. Why can't life be easier? It seems like everytime I try to tell him that I love him, something gets in the way. Maybe we are just not meant to be. Why is it so hard to love someone? Stop thinking about him Usagi.)* Tears were falling from her eyes as she was thinking.  
  
"Usagi what is wrong? Why are you crying?" asked Mamoru wiping away her tears. (I wonder why is she crying? If i find out who made her cry I will beat them up.)   
  
"Actually Mamoru I have something to tell you." *(I should tell him that I love him and then at least I would know what are his feelings toward me)*  
  
"Okay go ahead" said Mamoru still holding Usagi's chin.  
  
"Mamoru I ..I .." started Usagi but then our oh so famous leech's voice rang out.  
  
"O Mamoru I finally found you. O Usagi you are here too." exclaimed Misako clinging onto Mamoru's arm. #(Good thing I came before she told him that she loves him. Then I would never get a chance with Mamoru. Muahahaha)#  
  
"Misako!! Why are you here?" said Mamoru struggling to break free of her death grip. (God why is she always around. It is soo annoying. It seems that everytime I am with Usagi alone she pops up. She is scary.)  
  
"Umm Mamoru I will go back to my room now." *(Why is it like this everytime. Fine it is not meant to be forget it Usagi)*  
  
Usagi walked back to her room and sat down on the bed. She started to cry for her stupidity for loving him and her sadness for not being able to tell him. Mina walked into the room and found her crying.   
  
"Usagi what is wrong? What happen?"   
  
"Mina why does it hurt so much to love someone?"  
  
"Are you talking about Mamoru?"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"It is quite obvious. We all know there is something between you two."  
  
"I tried to tell him that I love him today but I was interrupted by Misako. It seems that everytime I try to tell him something or someone gets in the way. Mamoru does not seem to acknowleged my feelings at all."  
  
"Why is Misako on the ship? Is she trying to stalk Mamoru? Usagi do not worry I know Mamoru has feelings for you. We just have to figure out how to get him away from Misako so you can tell him that. Be strong. We will support you all the way. Smile now."  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
I know I know the chapter is quite short but there is more to come. I hope you guys read this and review. I really really love reviews. It doesn't even matter if it is flames I need to know if whether what I write is horrible or okay. I am also looking for editors to edited my previous chapters because I am quite there are a lot of mistakes. Thank you. 


	10. Motoki, the Knight in Shining Armor

Too Late - Chapter 9  
  
By SailorAino  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon  
  
Author's Note: *( )* - Usagi's thoughts  
  
( ) - Mamoru's thoughts  
  
#( )# - Some other person's thoughts  
  
This chapter would be mostly concentrated on Mina and Motoki, but you would still see some of Mamoru and Usagi and most of all Misako!! Actually the next few chapter of this story would be like an interlude tlaking about other characters hope you don't mind. I will always welcome reviews. =Þ  
  
Motoki, Knight in Shining Armor!!!  
  
The Next Day  
  
"Usagi, wake up sleepyhead. Come on stop sleeping. The sun is out already. If you don't wake, you will regret it."  
  
"Five more minutes please."  
  
Mina grinned evilly and poured the cup of ice cold water on Usagi's head.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Mina I am going to kill you!!"  
  
Usagi stood up from her bed with a murderous glare on her face and started to walk toward Mina.   
  
"Help!!!!! I was just trying to wake you up."  
  
Mina ran toward the door but was blocked by Usagi. Usagi cornered her and stretched her hands toward her neck.  
  
"Muah hahaha I got you cornered now. You are soooo dead."  
  
"Please don't kill me......"   
  
Mina was on her knees begging for her life.  
  
"Gotcha Hahahahahaha you look soooo funny."  
  
"Ooooo Usagi you scared me soo bad thought you were really going to choke me."  
  
"Let me go brush my teeth and wash my face and then we will go to breakfast."  
  
  
  
Thirty minutes later  
  
  
  
"Would you hurry up Usagi. You are taking forever."  
  
"Coming almost done. okay done now"  
  
Usagi and Mina walked to the cafeteria and found the rest of the group eating away already.  
  
"Hey blondie did you get lost on the way."  
  
"Shut up Furuhata before I stick a shoe in your mouth." #(She looks so funny when she is angry, but even better when she is smiling. What am I thinking! God stop. Motoki you are not falling in love with her. ("Yes you are in love with her" said his conscience.))#   
  
"Mamoru you are here. I miss you soooo much. Did you miss me" screeched a leech who appeared behind Mamoru and latched onto his waist. *(God why do I feel this way everytime I see the together.)*  
  
"Come on Mina let's go get some food. I'm hungry."  
  
  
  
After they finish eating and ditching the leech, Mina, Motoki, Usagi, Mamoru and Seiya decided to head to the pool to swim and the others decide to go to the arcade to play some games.  
  
"Hey Mina let's go change into our bathing suits. Hey Seiya we will meet you guys at the pool later."  
  
"Okay see you guys later."  
  
  
  
"Guess we are here before the boys. Let's do some warm-ups first."  
  
They started to do warm-ups and then a pair of arms surrounded Mina's waist and lift her off the ground and headed toward the pool. Then the pair of arms let go and Mina fell into the pool.  
  
"WHO THE H*** THREW ME IN THE WATER!!!!! ARGH"  
  
"Hahaha you look so hilarious. hahaha"  
  
"Furuhata, argh I am sooo going to kill you. You are soooo dead."  
  
Mina ran toward Motoki in attempt to choke him but she slipped and fell overboard.  
  
"Ahhhhhh....... Help!!!"  
  
Usagi ran to get help while Motoki on the other hand jumped into the water to save Mina. Motoki swam over to Mina and caught a hold of her. While Motoki swam over to Mina, Mamoru threw a lifesaver to them.   
  
"Mina are you okay? Wake up. Please wake up. I promise I won't argue with you anymore just wake up. I won't make fun of you." Motoki was on the brink of tears when Mina did not open her eyes.  
  
"Do you promise everything that you said? Alright I will wake up. Why are you crying?"  
  
"I thought you were a goner."  
  
"Won't you be happy if I am gone."  
  
"No I will miss you too much."  
  
"Why would you miss me?"  
  
"I would miss you because I love you."  
  
"You what!?"  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Which part of I LOVE YOU do you not get."  
  
"The love part"  
  
"Would you be my girlfriend?"  
  
"Could you let me think about it?"  
  
"Okay"  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
Okay I am going to end here. Check out the next chapter to find out what Mina would tell Motoki. The next Chapter would be concentrate on Makoto and Kenji. =) There will be more of the leech, Mamoru and Usagi. 


	11. Cafeteria Dilemma

Too Late  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Usual Disclaimers applies  
  
Cafeteria Dilemma  
  
"Kami-sama what should I do? Do I actually like Motoki or is he just a friend? I am so confused. Life is sooo annoying.""So Mina what did you decide to tell him."  
  
"I don't know Usagi. Everything is so confusing to me. I thought I hate him but I don't. I don't know what to do."  
  
"How do you feel about him? Is he really just a friend to you? Listen to your heart. Motoki is a very good guy. If you really like him don't let him get away."  
  
"Thank Usagi I think I have my answer. Usagi, I know you like Mamoru. Go tell him before it is too late to do so. I am going to look for Motoki now."  
  
"Mina, I try to tell him but everytime I am about to open my mouth and tell him, I either chicken out or Misako decides to appear and cling onto Mamoru. I think I better leave it alone and forget about Mamoru. Misako seems to be a good match for Mamoru."  
  
"Usagi, you were just telling me to tell Motoki what I think. I think you should tell Mamoru and at least let him know how you feel about him."  
  
"I'll try. Go find Motoki now and tell him how you feel."  
  
*(Kami-sama, how should I tell him how I feel about him. What if he doesn't like me? I think writing a letter to him is better to telling him straight up.)*   
  
Usagi took out a some paper and started to scribble up a letter to Mamoru, but ended up crumpling it up. *(Kami-sama, this will be hard.)*  
  
*****************************Meanwhile at the deck*****************************************  
  
"Kami-sama, Mamoru what do you think Mina would tell me? I hope she doesn't reject me. I am so stupid. Why did I her that I love her? She probably hates me now. She is going to avoid me for the rest of this cruise. What should I do? Argh..."  
  
"Kami-sama Motoki get a grip on yourself. She won't hate you. Have more confidence in yourself. Stop worrying about it. If it is meant to be, it will happen and in this case I think it is meant to be. Mina likes you. It is just that you guys are too blind to see it. Look here she comes. I think I will leave you two alone now. Good Luck now."  
  
#(Oh Kami-sama here she comes. I hope she doesn't reject me. What should I say to her.)#   
  
"Uhhhh.... Hi Mina."   
  
"Hi Motoki, I came up with my decision. Would you be my boyfriend?"  
  
"Huh, What!!?? I...I....I.... Yes I will be your boyfriend?"  
  
***********************Back to Usagi and her quest to write the letter*********************  
  
  
  
"No...No.. This doesn't sound right. argh.. This is so hard."   
  
Usagi threw another crumpled up paper into the trashcan with a growing collection of paper. She thumped her head against the table trying to figure out how to write the letter when suddenly a thought popped in her head.  
  
*(How am I going to give the letter to him!!???)*  
  
  
  
**************************Meanwhile at the Arcade***************************************  
  
"Kenji, I am going to be you this time."  
  
Mako smashed all the button on controls in a frenzy trying to win Kenji in Street Fighter.  
  
"Argh I lost again. Rematch Kenji."  
  
"We had ten rematches already aren't you going to admit defeat?"  
  
"One more round and the loser treat the winner to lunch."  
  
"Fine, don't regret it."  
  
They fed more coins into the machine and begin their match again.  
  
#(She looked sooo adorable when she is all concentrate. I should just let her win to satisfied her. Let's see how to make it seem like I didn't let her win on purpose.)#  
  
"Woohoo I finally beat up. Let's go get some lunch now. I am hungry."  
  
#(O boy maybe I shouldn't have let her win. Lemme check my wallet.)#  
  
  
  
***************************At the cafeteria*************************************************  
  
"Let's see I want to eat this, this, this and that. Oki that will be it for now."  
  
#(Why did I let her win? Sigh poor wallet. Oh well at least she is happy. Wonder if I should just pop the question and asked her to be my girlfriend. Hmmmmm...)#  
  
"Uuummmm.... Hello Kenji are you in there somewhere?"  
  
"Huh what??!! Oh sorry I spaced out. I will get the food now and you go find us a seat alright?"  
  
*****************************Twenty minutes later******************************************  
  
"Grumble grumble where's the food? Hungry...."  
  
Meanwhile Kenji was struggling with the tray of food that was pratically stacked up to his nose.   
  
"Stupid long line, ridiculous cashier that made me repeat my orders five times argh"   
  
"Food!!!!!!!!! You are finally back!"  
  
Kenji sweatdropped and placed the food in front of a very hungry Makoto.   
  
Just as Makoto was devouring the burger, Kenji asked, "Would you be my girlfriend?"  
  
Makoto choked on the hamburger and started to cough like crazy. #(Did he just say what I think he said? I think I heard wrong.)#  
  
"What??!!"  
  
"I said would you be my girlfriend."  
  
"Huh??"  
  
"Do you want to be my girlfriend?"  
  
"Come again."  
  
"Do you want me to say this on a megaphone?"  
  
"Uummmm... No...." #(Did she mean no she won't be my girlfriend?)#  
  
"No I don't you to say it on the megaphone and yes I will be your girlfriend." #(She just said yes. I feel like I am the happiest guy on earth.)#  
  
******************************Back to Usagi************************************************  
  
  
  
"Yes!! Finally finished writing it. Let's slip it under his door now."  
  
Usagi went out of her room and head toward Mamoru's room. *(I wonder what will he say. Well either way I will get to know if he likes me or not.)* She got to his door and slipped the letter under his door, but little did she know that a pair of eyes were following her actions.  
  
#(What has that lil stupid blonde slipped under MY Mamoru's door. I'll wait until she is gone and I will get the letter.)#  
  
When Usagi walked away from the door, Misako walked in front of the door and kneeled down with a stick in her hand to get the letter from the room.  
  
#(Got it. Hmmmm.... Let's open it and read it.)#  
  
She ripped open the letter and started to read what Usagi wrote.  
  
#(Ahhh So that lil stupid blonde decide to steal MY Mamoru from ME.)#  
  
She ripped the letter to pieces and threw the pieces overboard.  
  
Muahahahahaha....  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
Oki I will end it here and leave the rest to your imagination for now. Until next time... 


	12. Girl Talk

Too Late  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Usual Disclaimers Applies.  
  
Author's Notes: Here is where I apologize to all of my readers. Due   
  
to major writer's block and a lot of college work to be done. And i   
  
want to say thank to all those who review my story. I really love you   
  
guys/girls. Okay I am going to stop babbling now so on with the story.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"How dare she write such a letter to MY Mamoru. She does not deserve   
  
him. He is mines."  
  
  
  
"Hey Misako, what are you grumbling about?"   
  
"That is none of your business so get outta my way." Misako pushed   
  
pass Rei and Yuuichirou to go her search for her victim namely Mamoru.  
  
"You bit..."   
  
  
  
"Rei, don't bother with that loathsome thing so is not worth your   
  
time."  
  
"Yeah you're right. Let's go find Usagi and see what she is doing."   
  
Rei and Yuuichirou started to walk toward Usagi's room.  
  
"So what are we going to do when we find Usagi?"  
  
"I dunno yet. We'll figure something when we find her." #(but I want   
  
to be alone with you. God how can I tell her that I am hopelessly in   
  
love with her when she always smacks my head upside down and tells me   
  
to stop joking when I tell her that I like her. Does she even have any   
  
feelings for me. Argh this is so frustrating.)#  
  
"Hello are you in there Yuuichirou?" Rei knocks on his head when he   
  
didn't respond to her. #(Wonder what he is thinking about. You know   
  
what he doesn't look that horrible maybe if he gets a haircut. Wait   
  
wait why the hell am I thinking like that. Damn stop these incoherent   
  
thoughts right now Rei.)# As Rei was thinking these things, she   
  
slipped on a puddle of water.  
  
"Hey what you do that for? Watch out." Yuuichirou caught Rei in his   
  
arms. #(She feels sooo right in my arms. Wish I could stay like this   
  
forever.)#  
  
  
  
#(He doesn't look bad at all without his hair covering half his face.   
  
Damn his eyes looks soo gorgeous if only he doesn't cover it. Maybe I   
  
should sneak in his room and cut off his hair. )#  
  
"Rei, are you okay? Why are you grinning like that? You are scaring   
  
me. Are plotting again?"  
  
"Who says I am plotting something? C'mon let's go and see if Usagi is in her room.  
  
*************************************In Usagi's room*******************************************  
  
*(Did he get back to his room yet? Did he see the letter? Argh why am I sooo stupid to write him a letter stupidity. Pure stupidity. What would he think?)  
  
Usagi paced around the room thinking of all sorts of consequences of giving Mamoru that letter. After all considerations made, she bonked her head against the wall.  
  
"Hey if you are going to try to suicide at least close the door or are you trying to get rid of those remaining little microsized brain of yours." #(God why is she bonking her head on the wall like that and look at that worry look of hers. I better get Yuuichirou out for a while to see what is wrong with her.)#  
  
"I thought you said I don't have anymore brain left so how can I be trying to get rid of something that is not there?"  
  
#(I feel tension here and girl talk coming up I better get out of this room.)# "Ummm, I am getting a little bit thirsty. I am going to grab a coke do you girls want any?"  
  
#(He is leaving before I ask him to. When did he get so sensitive?)# "I want a sprite. Thanks"  
  
"How 'bout you Usagi?"  
  
"If you don't mind I want a Mountain Dew. Thank you."  
  
Yuuichirou headed out the door and left the two girls to their girl talk.  
  
"So Usa what's up with you?"  
  
"Nothing much."  
  
"Don't lie to me I saw the worry look on your face. Is it about Mamoru?"  
  
"Am I that easy to read?"  
  
"Yes you are so now tell me what's up with you and him."  
  
"Well I sort of wrote him a letter telling him that I like him."  
  
"You did. Good for you. Did he say anything yet?"  
  
"Well you see I slipped it under his door so I don't know if he saw it yet. I am actually regretting writing that letter. What he doesn't like me and decided not to even speak with me?"  
  
"Mamoru isn't that kind of person plus if he is he isn't worth liking at all. Plus I think he likes you. Everytime he looks at you his eyes twinkles."  
  
"His eyes twinkles??" *(Rei notices the most weird things.)*  
  
"Yeah Yeah I notice the weirdest things. Plus I wasn't the only one who notices these things. Minako notices them too. It was she who told me about the twinkling eyes. THat's why I notice it. If you weren't going to do anything anytime soon Mina was going to play matchmaking." (AN. there is no such word like weirdest.)   
  
"She...What!!!"  
  
"Just as she screamed that out Mina walked in the room.  
  
"Uuuuuhh..... did I just come in at the wrong moment?" Mina looked at Usagi's evil grin and Rei's "I'm sorry" look and decided she indeed came in at the wrong moment.  
  
"Oh, you didn't come in at the wrong moment in fact you came in the right moment. Come over here Mina I have something to tell you." Usagi smiled innocently and beckoned Mina to come over to her. Mina walked over to where Usagi is sitting slowly, pondering what Usagi have up her sleeves. #(Think Mina Think what did you do? Getting closer now. I don't know what I did wrong.)#  
  
*(Victim getting closer. Target locked on.)* Usagi moved her hand to tell Mina to bend her head down a little.  
  
"Why do you always have to butt into my business. Whether I get together with Mamoru or not is not your responsibility." Usagi screamed that whole sentence with the oh so famous loud voice of hers.  
  
"God Usa do you have to be that loud the whole ship can hear you. I think you broke my eardrums."   
  
"You have eardrums?? I thought you don't have any since you always don't seem to hear it when I tell you not to butt into my business with Mamoru."  
  
"Okay calm down now Usa. Mina is just trying to help you."  
  
"You guys just look so cute together. The most adorable could be couple on this ship and when you two are near each other you could practically sense the emotions and sparks around you two. You may not notice it but people aside from you two notices it. Even Ami notices it too."  
  
"Even Ami!!!" *(god am I that obvious. I could just buried myself right now.)*  
  
"Calm down girl... I don't think everyone knows. (I think) Don't worry."  
  
Yuuichirou suddenly bursted into the room.  
  
"Hey guess what I saw."  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
Yup that is the end of this chapter. What did Yuuichirou see? Find out in the next chapter. 


	13. Photo Shoot Chase

Too Late  
  
By SailorAino   
  
Email: kazekaitou12yahoo.com  
  
Author's Note: This is my fifth time writing this chapter because my computer keeps crashing and I am using my friend's computer to type this up. I want to dedicate this chapter to my friend, Patricia for she just graduated yesterday. I am proud of her yet it makes me feel so old. Sigh o well and i will to thank my friend Julia for letting me bug her about stuff when i forgot what i wrote earlier in the chapter because i cant check it myself becasue i have no internet connection. i see a dozen of grammar mistakes already from that sentence so i have to ask you guys/girls to pardon my grammar.  
  
Chapter 12: Photo Shoot Chase  
  
Yuuichirou burst into the room with the latest news just at the tip of his tongue when he noticed the awkward position Usagi, Mina, and Rei was in.  
  
#(Why do I always come in at the wrong moment)#  
  
They looked up when they heard Yuuichirou came in and then they quickly disengaged themselves from each other. After a look at his face, all three of them gave Yuuichirou the you-better-not-laugh stare when they noticed the look that is forming on his face.  
  
"So what were you saying?" Rei asked.  
  
"O Yeah! I saw Ami and Ukawa on the deck making out!" exclaimed Yuuichirou.  
  
"What!? Ami and Ukawa!" screamed Mina.  
  
"You for real!"  
  
"Well not exactly making out but close enough."  
  
Then Usagi looked at the camera on the table and had this very evil grin on her face.  
  
"Why are you smiling like that. You are scaring me."  
  
Mina follow Usagi's gaze to the camera and the very same look on Usagi's face appeared on hers. Then Rei caught up on what they are thinking.  
  
"You gils are scaring me. Whay are all of you looking like that."  
  
#(Man, girls are such scary creatures. One minute you are talking with them. Next they have these looks on their face like they are plotting your death. I just don't get girs.)#  
  
While Yuuichirou was having his self-conversation, the girls took the camera and head for the deck.  
  
"Hey where are you girls going?"  
  
On the Deck  
  
"Look!" There they are!"  
  
"Awww... They're holding hands."  
  
"Hey,Usagi get your camera ready. They're going in for a kiss."  
  
"Ready. Aim. Fire."  
  
"Ukawa, was there just a flash?"  
  
"Let's go check it out."  
  
"Usagi, why didn't you turn off the flash?"  
  
"Quiet Mina. They are heading over here now."  
  
"Let's run for it."  
  
"Hey, isn't that Usagi, Mina, and Rei?"  
  
"Aren't they holding a camera?'  
  
"Oh crap they took a picture of us."  
  
"chase them!"  
  
"O god! Ami and Ukawa are chasing after us."  
  
"Let's split up."  
  
"Usagi, hide the camera and look like you are passing it around so they don't know who has it."  
  
"On thee, we split. One. Two. Three."  
  
Meanwhile at the safeteia, the two little lovebirds are so into each other that they didn't notice a figure running by and then skidding to a stop.  
  
(Ah.... another picture opportunity. muah.... ha.... ha....)  
  
Click  
  
(Better get running before Ami or Ukawa catches up.)  
  
Then Usagi started to run for her life when she caught a glimpse of Ami's hair. Just as she was looking back, she bumped into someone and fell on her butt.   
  
On the other side of the boat, Mina is running like crazy, trying to get away from Ukawa, who just happened to be a few feet from her.  
  
#(Just a few inches away from the bathroom. Yes! Made it.)#  
  
Ukawa was just about to follow Mina when he noticed that it was a girls' bathroom.  
  
"You can't hide in there forever Mina. You have to come out soon."  
  
"You can't stay out there forever. You have to leave soon."  
  
#(Idea!!)# "Fine, I'll just get Ami to come to get you out."  
  
"Ukawa? Ukawa?" #(Cool! He left. Better leave before he comes back.)#  
  
Mina then peeks out and looked around .  
  
#(Good. He really is gone. Let's get going.)#  
  
Little did she know, there is a figure just around the corner waiting to ambush her.  
  
While Mine and Usagi are getting chased down by Ukawa and Ami, Rei is still running for she does not know that she was the lucky one who is not being chased.  
  
#(God... must run.... must get to room abd lock doors.)#  
  
Rei was so deep in concentration to get to her room tht she didn't noticed that she ran straight pass Yuuichirou. Suddenly Yuuichirou grabbed Rei's arm.  
  
"Ahhh... Don't kill me. Usa has the camera."  
  
"sheesh. Calm down Rei. It is only me. Everyone is looking."  
  
"You scared the crap out of me."  
  
"who were you running from and who was trying to kill you? Why were you running?"  
  
"Well, let's get to my room and I'll explain it to you."  
  
Rei and Yuuichirou reach her room in peace, although during their walk back, Rei looks over her shoulder every three seconds to check for Ami and Ukawa. When they got to the room, Rei explained everything to Yuuichirou.  
  
"Oh! So that was why you guys were grinning like that and hurried out with the camera. So Usagi has the camera now? Shouldn't you go to save her or something before Ami or Ukawa gets to the camera?"  
  
"I guess so. Let's go save them."  
  
Back to Usagi  
  
"Oof. Sorry. I didn't see you."   
  
"Hey Usagi. Nice to run into you literally. So who are you running from?"  
  
"Oh, Seiya it is you. Well you see I took a picture of Ami and Ukawa and now they are chasing us down for the camera. Well I only have one more picture on the camera. Would you like to pose for me so I can go develop this at the photo shop on th ship?"  
  
"Sure. Would you like a sexy pose, handsome pose, or a I-am-going-to-run-because-I-see-Ami pose because I think I saw her head over there."  
  
Click  
  
"Alright, let's run for the photo shop now so we can develop this."  
  
Back to Mina  
  
"Hello Mina. Where is the camera? well, hand it over before I kill you! Muah ha ha."  
  
"Well I don't have it. I am only the decoy."  
  
"Well, then who has the camera then."  
  
"Ha. Like I would tell you that Rei has the camera. Oops! Did I say Rei I meant Usagi."  
  
"Well then I shall go look for Rei now. Bye!"  
  
#(Ha ha I tricked him. Ha ha I couldn't believe that he fell for it.)#  
  
As Ukawa goes off in the other direction to look for Rei, Rei came from the othere side looking Mina and Usagi.   
  
"Hey Rei over here. Guess what I just tricked Ukawa into believing that you have the camera."  
  
"Well hen i guess I should avoid Ami and Ukawa, but let's find out where Usagi went."  
  
Just as they said that Seiya and Usagi appeared walking toward them.  
  
"Hey Usa! we were just looking for you. Where's the camera?"  
  
"O hey Mina. I just went to the photo shop to develop the film, We should be able to see them in an hour. O Yeah! The guy at the photo shop said there will be a dance tonight at 8 p.m. Since we have an hour to kill. why don't we go figure out what to wear."  
  
"Yeah! Let's fo find Mako and tell her about it."  
  
"Ummm... girls if you are going to look for a dress, I'll go look for the guys to hang out."  
  
Seiya left the girls planning on the dance tonight.  
  
well I am stopping here now. You have to read the next chapter to find out what happens at the dance. O yeah one more thing could you guys/girls tell me who is your favorite couple aside from Mamoru/Usagi and please review. please please. Good news I have one-third of the next chapter finish. 


	14. The Dance Part 1

Too LateBy: SailorAino

Email: Note: Omg I haven't written anything on this story soo long that I almost forgot what I wrote. Man I am such a horrible author. I know I am because I usually wait half a century for another author's to update. The sad thing is I actually clicked on my own story and read it and almost reviewed before I realized that this was my story. I am such a sad author. I was going to flame myself 2. P

Note Before you Read: I changed the Prologue a bit.

( ) thoughts

Chapter 13: The Dance Part 1

"Hey how does dress look?"

"Not bad. You are going to knock Mamoru off his feet."

"Why would I want to knock him off his feet?"

"Admit it you like the dude. Just tell him."

"Shut up Rei. I wrote a letter to him already. I am already freaking out on how he would act already. Stop making me more nervous."

"I guess you will find out what Mamoru's response at the dance. I bet he likes you too."

"I hope or else I would not know have to face him. It would be so awkward."

"Don't worry. I am quite sure he would not reject you that boy is head over heels in love with you. Stop fussing and fixed that mop of yours. Do not put it in odango-style today. We are going to give Mamoru a pleasant surprise."

"Eerrr Rei. What are you planning? I do not like that grin on your face.

After a long grueling hour

Knock, Knock

Mina went to open and invited the three of them (note: it is Yuuichirou, Motoki, and Seiya) in.

"Hey we are almost ready."

(Girls….)

Ten Minutes Later

"Alright we are done. So what do you think?" All the boys could was nod because they were busy trying to keep the drool in their mouth. ) (I am going to leave the details to your imagination. I am not good with details.) "Shall we go?"

Usagi's POV

"So Usa-chan have you told Mamoru your feelings yet?"

My face reddened at Seiya's comment. How did he know about it? O god. Does everyone know? Am I that obvious?

"What are you talking about Seiya?"

"Don't pretend that you don't know what I am talking about Usa. I can read you like a book."

I guess he figured it out. I might as well tell him everything. At least then I will have a guy's opinion instead of just the girl's point of view. I told him everything about the ice skating lesson Mamoru gave me and the letter I slipped under his door.

"So did he give you an answer yet?"

"No, not yet. Do you think he will reject me Sei-chan?"

"Don't worry so much and let things flow on their own. Plus if you worry too much you will soon be getting white hair. Hahaha. But if Mamoru does anything to hurt you I will beat him for you even though you would probably not let me. If you ever have problems or you are feeling down, you can always come to me. I will be here for you."

Seiya is so sweet. I hope he finds his perfect girl. I gave him a big hug as thanks.

"Seiya I hope you find your perfect girl soon. You are such a sweet person." (Usa, you are my perfect girl, but you only have eyes for Mamoru."

Mamoru's POV

I watched as Seiya walking in with MY Usako, laughing together. I am not jealous I am not jealous. Argh I AM JEALOUS. Usa looks so good today. She put her hair down and curled it too. That pink dress looks good on her. Look at all those vultures looking at her. Let me go over there and say hi to her.

"Hey Odango. You look good today. What were you and Seiya laughing about?"

Usako blushed. She looks so adorable when she is flustered, but what is she flustered about. I gave Seiya a suspicious glance. Does it have something to do with him?

"We were just laughing about stupid things. Hehe. So Mamoru have you got anything INTERESTING to talk about?"

"Nope, nothing interesting happen."

Hmmm… what's with the emphasis on interesting. Why did she suddenly look so dejected? I just want to pull her into my arms and not let her go. Hey Hey Seiya you better move that hand of yours off her shoulders before I socked you in the face. Calm down Mamoru. No fighting. Man I feel like a psycho talking to myself. Just ask her to dance then you will have her all by herself. Man I should see a shrink about this.

"Hey would you like to dance?

"Umm.. I promised Seiya a dance first."

Seiya's POV

I looked at Usagi and offered my hand to her. She must be feeling horrible when Mamoru did not give her a response.

"I guess he just wants to be friends. Guess he can't think of me as a more than a friend. Am I that bad?"

"Shhh… Usa-chan do not beat yourself up over him. Maybe he didn't read the letter yet."

He better not hurt Usa and make her cry or I will knock that no good head of his off his shoulder. Although I do not like the idea of you with someone else, but as long as you are happy I will be happy too.

"I guess maybe. If I don't have an answer from him by next week, maybe I will give up on him and just be friends with him. It might be better that way.

Alright going to end here. Have to wait until my muse visits me again before the next chapter comes out. ) Finally update after god knows how long. I totally appreciate reviews. Flames or Comments or Praise are accepted equally.


	15. The Dance Part 2

Too LateBy: SailorAino

Email: Note: I am changing the style on how I am writing. Hope it doesn't frustrated you that much. I will be changing POV often too. ) I want to put these lyrics from this song in this chapter so much but it is in Chinese. ) The lyrics goes really well with Usagi's feelings. Just in case anyone is wondering. Parts of this story is based on my friend's life. ) Shhh…. Don't tell her. Then again she reads this 2. P

Aren't you proud of me I spouted two chapters today!

Chapter 14: The Dance Part 2

Usagi's POV

Sigh. I feel so weird right now. I rather have him tell me that he does not like me than keep me hanging like this. It is so cruel. It feels like I am stuck and I can't go anywhere. But I don't want to lose Mamoru as a friend so I guess I can pretend nothing happen. It might be better this way.

"Hey Usa-chan, smile. You look the best when you smile."

"Thanks Seiya. I am glad I have a friend like you. You are the best."

O God. Mamo-chan is walking over here.

"May I have this dance?"

"Okay."

Mamoru's POV

Ahhh finally got her to myself. Feels so good to have her in my arms. If she would have danced with Seiya any longer, I would go crazy.

"So did you find anything in your room today?"

How did she know about the roach that crawled in the bathtub while I was showering? Did Motoki tell her about it? Probably. He better not tell her that I got freak out by a roach.

"Yeah, I didn't expect it and toss it the trashcan."

"Oh I see…… Ummm.. I have to go to the bathroom for a bit."

Why did she suddenly look so sad? Bathroom? It looks more like she is running away from me.

Mina's POV

Look at Mamoru get jealous of Seiya dancing with Usagi. It is so obvious that he likes her yet Usagi can't see it. Hahaha this is precious. Mamoru is stalking over to them. They look like such a perfect couple. Wonder if Mamoru replied to Usagi's letter yet.

"Hey Rei what do you think Mamoru would say?"

"What do you think. Mamoru is head over heels for Usagi. He is just too dumb to realize it."

"Hey why is Usagi running away from Mamoru? Let's go after her."

Usagi's POV

Heh. He didn't expect it. He tossed it away like a piece of trash. Hahaha I knew I shouldn't be so stupid to fall in love with someone who does not love me. I should have know that Mamoru would never look at me that way. He was so nonchalant about it too. I guess he just want to be friends. Why does my heart hurt so much? I feel like someone toss me off a cliff.

Hic, Hic, sniff, sniff

"Hey Usagi, are you alright? Why are you crying? What happened?"

"I am okay. Just a little bit upset. I am better now. He read my letter and threw it away. It is okay. At least I know that he is not interested in me that way. I can still be friends with him. Mina, Rei, do not say anything to him. I do not want it to be weird between us so promise me and not say anything about it. It is just a silly crush."

I didn't want Mina and them to be worry about me. I will be strong. It was only a crush. I will be okay. At least I know to have no hope in any romantic relationship with him.

Alright human beans I am going to end here. The dance cruise is coming to and end the next chapter. Toodles.


	16. Heart Broken

Too LateBy: SailorAino

Email: Note: Hahaha me again. Did I tell you guys I LOVE REVIEWS ABSOLUTELY LOVE THEM! Hint Hint. I am just going to concentrate on a few characters only. I realize I had too much people in this story. Kind of hard to handle all the characters. ) The other characters would pop up once in a while.

Chapter 15: Heart Broken

Rei's POV

That damn bastard Mamoru making Usagi cry like this. Why the hell did he reject her? I thought he liked her. I should have never encourage her to tell him her feelings if I knew it would end like this. Good thing they didn't start a relationship or else she will be hurt even more. I hope she recovers with time.

"Hey guys I am alright. See I am smiling again. I am really okay. Now let's go look at the pictures we took today."

At least she still knows how to joke. Guess she is getting better a little by a little. I will only be civil to Mamoru because I don't want her to feel awkward.

"O yeah I totally forgot about that."

Seiya's POV

I watched as Usa-chan walked away from Mamoru looking upset. Why does that ass always have to make her unhappy? He better have not said anything to hurt her or else. Should I go check on her? I wonder if she is okay, but Mina and Rei went after her so I guess I will let them handle it. There goes that Misako heading for Mamoru again. He deserves her for making Usa-chan sad. There goes Usa-chan. She is sort of smiling again. It is her I-am-okay smile. I love her I am truly happy smile better. Let me go ask her what was wrong.

"Hey Usa-chan what are you guys talking about? Hey what's that you got in your hands."

Wow so that was why Usa-chan was at the photo-shop earlier. Wonder how would Ami and Ukawa when they see the pictures that they took? Probably redden up like ripe tomatoes. Hahahaha. Ohh pictures of Mako and Kenji. Hehe I should use this to bribe them to cook me my breakfast, lunch, and dinner for a whole month. Muah hahahaha. Damn that Mamoru is walking over here with that leech on his arm. Better get Usa out of here so she doesn't see them together.

"Hey Usa-chan want to come out for a second for some fresh air?"

"Sure, okay."

Usagi's POV

My heart just still stings just a little. Maybe not a little. Sigh. There is Misako with Mamo-chan again. Maybe she is the reason why he does not accept me. O well at least I told him and got an answer. It is better than not knowing and continuing to let my love for him grow to a point where I can't return. It is just going to hurt a little right now, but hopefully my heart will heal with time.

"You are so quiet right now Usa-chan. Have something happened when you were dancing with Mamoru?"

"He read the letter and tossed it away. In other words he rejected me."

I am started to cry again. My heart hurts so much right now. How can one person hurt so much? I felt like I chased something that I can never catch or touch and every time I get near it, it will escape me. I cried out my heart to Seiya and he listened to my whole story. I feel so much better telling someone about my feeling.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah, Thank you Sei-chan. All better now."

The cruise is ending tomorrow and then two more weeks our senior year is going to start. Then everyone is going to college. I wonder if Mamo-chan going to any university nearby. Stop thinking about him Usagi. He is not for you. He already have Misako.

Mamoru's POV

Finally got rid of Misako, man does she have a tracking device or me or something. She seems to know where I am all the time. Creepy getting stalked by her. Now where is Usako. I saw her walk out with Seiya. Ah there they are. WTH why is he holding Usagi. When did my Usako get so close to Seiya. Hands off her Seiya or you will be making friends with my fists. Grrrr….. Damn my emotions are running wild again. I can never keep them under control when it concerns Usako. Time to go interrupt them.

"Hey what are guys talking about out here? Hey Usagi why are your eyes all red?"

She have been crying. Who is the idiot who made her cry? Is it Seiya? If it is him, I will make sure that he will not live to see another day.

"I wasn't crying. Something just got in my eyes that's all. I'm going back in right now. It is getting a bit chilly."

She is lying, but I will not ask further if she doesn't want to tell me. Why the hell is Seiya looking at my with those accusing eyes for!

Misako's POV

Muah hahaha. My plans are successful. Now I can have Mamoru all to myself. Muah hahaha. That's what that dumb little blonde gets for competing with me for him. Mamoru pretty soon you will be in my hands. I was going make sure that I am near Mamoru all night to make sure that stupid blonde would know that he is mines and is off limits, but it seems I don't have to do that since she got the idea and is avoiding MY Mamoru. I must go make plans to keep it that way for the entire senior year. Haha. I will utterly destroy that girl. Mamoru will be in my clutches soon.

Narrator's POV

I watched as these scenes unfold in front of me. I can do nothing to help those two helpless souls and bring them together. I watch as the cruise draws to an end and the rest of their vacation fly past. The senior year is starting.

Alright now you all have to wait until I update the next chapter. ) Please review. I love you guys. )


	17. Heart Pains

Too LateBy: SailorAino

Email: Note: I am being such a good girl I am actually updating often. Shock shock. I bet you guys noticed that the school setting I used for this story is for American schools, but I set the story in Japan. Please bear with me. I am more used to writing the story in American school setting.

If you want me to write more, give me some heartbreaking songs and reviews. They are usually my inspiration for writing. I am currently listening to this mandarin song that is giving me such inspiration. The song's name is "Give me a reason to give up" that the rough translation of the title. "Si Sin De Li You" that's the pronounciation.

Chapter 16: Heart Pains

Usagi's POV

Fate is definitely telling me something. I have absolutely no classes with Mamo-chan except for the study periods. But this is for the better, at least maybe I can slowly forget about him. Forgetting to ever have loved him seems to be the best thing to do.

"Hey, Usa-chan stop daydreaming or someone will run into you."

"Huh! O Yeah I forgot that I am in the middle of the hallway."

"Come on. We are going to be late for class. You know how Sato-sensei gets when we are late."

"O crap the bell just rung. Let's run for it Sei-chan."

Luckily got there before the second bell ring or else Sato-sensei is going to have our heads on her plate. I hate English. It is just not my favorite subject. Why do we even need this subject? At least I have a seat next to Seiya so I will not be so bored. Seiya keeps me company for all my classes this year. Strangely, his class schedule is the same as mines. At least I will get company in class.

Misako's POV

All was planned well and carefully. Only one little mistake. I can't believe I overlooked that study. I thought switching the Mamoru's schedule would be perfect. O well it is only one study a day what harm can come from it. Muah haha. At least I have six classes with him. He shall be in my hands. That girl would not have MY Mamoru.

Mamoru's POV

I suddenly felt a chill run down my back. I hope it is not something bad. Why can't the stupid bell ring? I want to go to my next class. It is my only class with her and the only class I do not have with Misako. I shudder every time I see that girl. I can't believe my luck. I have 6 classes out of 7 with her. SIX! I mean with the heck and I only have one class with Usako while that Seiya have every single class with her. What have I done wrong? Why am I stuck with her? Thank god the bell rung before Misako got back to the classroom. Yes! Made it to study without Misako clinging to my arm. There is Usako. Ugh. Seiya is next to her again. I envy him. He have every class with her.

"Hey, Usagi did you miss me? You haven't seen me all day?"

"No."

"I know you do. I missed you too. It is so sad that I only have one class with you."

Usagi's POV

Why does he have to ask me such questions and say such things when he already rejected me? Does he know that it hurts me? Having him ask me this everyday is very painful. What does he want me to say? Already resort to being just friends, but why does he provoke me? I really hate this feeling. I really don't want to like him so much, but my heart is not stopping to hurt anytime soon. I have fallen in love with the sweet side of him, but now my heart is being hurt by that so much by him. His concern for me is causing me to really not be able to let go of my love for him. I feel like i am digging a deeper and deeper hole for myself every time I talk to him. Pretty soon it will be too deep for me to climb back out of it. These feeling I am feeling in my heart really makes me feel like my heart is being shattered over and over again.

"I am going to go to the bathroom for a bit,"

I went to the bathroom and just started to cry my heart out. I can't stand this feeling. This feeling of him knowing that I like him but saying such things that hurt me so much. Why is he being so cruel?

Knock, Knock

"Are you okay in there Usa-chan?"

"I am okay, Sei-chan."

I went out and Seiya took one look at my face nad knew what I am crying about. He gave me a big hug. I cried in his arms. Why can't I have loved someone like Seiya?

"If loving Mamoru makes you hurt so much, why don't you be my girlfriend?"

HUH? WHAT?

A semi-cliffhanger. You should have expect that. I stole Seiya's line from Shuuichi in Hana-Kimi )


	18. Avoidance

Too Late

By: SailorAino

Author's Note on bottom if you are interested. Otherwise Proceed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon blah blah. I do own the story though.

Chapter 17: Avoidance

………………………………..

Seiya's POV

I told her. I finally told her. She gave me the most incredulous look. I don't think she believe a word I told her. Why does she only have eyes for him? For someone who only makes her cry.

"Stop joking with me Sei-chan."

A joke. She really took it as a joke. Heh. Am I really not worthy of your feelings Usa-chan?

"Just kidding with you. Now stop crying and get back to our study before the teacher wonders where we went."

I will be happy as long as she is happy. I will wait for the day when you will find me worthy of you. Mamoru you bastard. How can you hurt someone like her?

"Hey, Sei-chan do you think there is anyway to not go to study?"

"You know you can't avoid him all the time you know?"

"I am just not that ready to face him yet. I guess I just have to adjusted to the fact that there is nothing between us, especially when he talks to me. It makes me so frustrated with him and myself. I don't want to hear him say that he misses me. It makes me feel so horrible, because I know that he does not like me, yet he tells me this. It makes me happy to her that he misses me, but I really feel bad about it when I know that he does not love me. Is it normal to have a friend ask you if you miss them in that tone. I really hate myself to continue to like him even though he reject me."

"It is okay, Usa. Don't cry. He just don't know what he missed out on. Shh… Now stop crying. I don't know what to do when you are crying. Smile. I like the smiling Usa better."

……………………………...

Usagi's POV

I was so shocked by what Seiya said earlier, but he was only joking to keep my mind off Mamo-chan I guess. Why would he like someone like me? Seiya found us a way to get out of study. He volunteered us to work in the library during that period. O well better than being in the study not knowing how to face Mamochan. I felt so much better after telling Seiya about how I felt.

"Alright I got two passes back to our study so our study teacher won't start yelling at us. We start helping at the library tomorrow."

"Just what are we going to do in the library?"

"Well I think we will be helping out people checking out books or something like that. Come let's go. We still have to finish that calculus homework from Kau-sensei."

"Thanks Sei-chan for listening to me and helping me. You are the best friend that a girl could have."

……………………………..

Mamoru's POV

Where are those two? Half the study have past. This is the only class I have with her. I wanted to talk to her and see her. There they are. Damn why is Seiya always near her. What's up with those two? They are always together.

"Hey Usagi, did you fall in the toilet? It took you so long."

Stupid, Stupid me. Why did I say that?

"No, Mamoru, I did not fall in the toilet."

"Quiet over there. This is a study."

Stupid teacher. Interrupting us. It is already bad enough I only get one class with her and now you won't even let me talk with her. I watched as Usagi and Seiya picked the seat the FURTHEST away from me and started on their homework? Why the heck they sit so far away from? Usako seems to be avoiding me. She won't even look at me straight in the eye. Argh. This is frustrating. I can't hear what they are saying. Did I do something wrong? Come to think of it. Usako seems to have been avoiding me since the cruise ended. But first of all does Seiya and her have something going on that I don't know. They are too close for comfort. Argh this is frustrating. Calm down Mamoru. Don't get so work up. There is probably nothing between them. Nothing at all. Seiya you better keep that hand off her arms or I will cut it off for you! Sigh Mamoru. You are hopeless when it comes to her. You can't control your own feeling when you are around and now you are even talking to yourself. Okay the bell rung. Now follow Usako and make conversation with her and try to find out what is wrong.

I waited outside the classroom for them to come out. Where are they? What is taking them so long? Come on the bell is about to ring. Ah. Finally coming out.

"Sorry, Mamoru. Got to go to class. Bye Bye."

I watched as they ran toward their next class. I stood in the hallway watching their retreating forms feeling that I have got left behind somehow. What have I done wrong why is she avoiding me?

……………………………….

Misako's POV

Muah hahaha. My plans are in works. I am so glad I hacked into the school's computer to switch the schedules of Seiya and Mamoru. What a brilliant plan! I am so good if I do say so myself. That idiot Seiya loves that abomination stupid dumb blonde so now with all these classes together. He should be able to distract her from hanging over MY Mamoru. I should have a talk with Seiya to see if he will cooperate with me in getting that dumb blonde away from MY Mamoru.

There we are finally found him. Hehe.

"Hey Seiya, I have a proposal to make."

"I am sorry Misako, but I am so not interested in you. You can proposed to someone else."

"Shut up you idiot."

"Who the hell you think you are calling an idiot! You no brain damn leech who have no better thing to do but ruin other people's life. You better stop your evil plots in hurting Usagi or I will make sure that you suffer a terrible fate. Mark my words if I find out you did anything, I will tear your body up and feed it to the sharks. Now you stupid bitch move out of my way and stop talking to me. The sight of you makes me want to hurl."

WTF! That jerk! How dare he yell at BEAUTIFUL ME! I will get him back for this. I will make him pay for my humiliation

………………………………….

Usagi's POV

It has been a month since I have been avoiding him. He have been trying to get me to talk to him and tell me what is wrong, but how can I tell him that the thing wrong is him. Good thing I have been really been busy with things for school and college that I do not have to lie when he ask me to go anywhere. There is so much things to do during out senior. I have application and exams to do. My AP classes are so hard. Thank god I have Seiya and Ami in my classes so I can ask them questions when I have problems with the class. They are so good with explaining things to me. I want to get into a good university so much. I am so glad that I have so much things to do because this way I do not have to think of him a lot, but I also regret of having no time because I haven't got to hang out with the gang much.

Finally everyone have some free time to hang out this weekend, but he is going to be there. I just have to act natural and get over him. He is just a guy. There are plenty of other guys in this world, not just him. He is not the only guy with treats me with such sweetness, with those ocean blue eyes, with that wonderful voice. Stop thinking about him Usagi. I command you.

"Hey Usa-chan, if you just stand there and think someone is going to run you over."

"Mina! You are early today! Wow. I am surprised. I feel like I haven't seen you for a long time."

"I know we are in the same school, but we hardly see each other except in Hato-sensei's class, where you dozed off. Haha. You just fall asleep in that class with a pen in your hand and every time I poked you, you would start scribbling when there is no notes to take. Hahaha."

"You are no better than me. You flirted shamelessly with Motoki in class. You lucky Hato-sensei does not notice."

"Why aren't the others here yet? Why are we the earliest one?

"Hey stop changing the subject. There is Seiya and Haruka."

……………………………………

Mina's POV

Usagi seems to have change after the cruise ended. She doesn't seem as happy as her usual self. I think she just need time to get adjust, but Mamoru is not making it any better for her. Why does he always say things to provoke her feeling? I don't understand him. I thought for sure that he likes her, but I guess I guessed wrong. I don't think I am wrong though because for the past month that Usagi have been avoiding Mamoru, he seem really dejected and bummed that she is not talking to him. Maybe I just shouldn't interfered with them. Just let time do the work for them. Alright people are starting to arrive. Let's get this weekend started!

…………………………………….

Wow end of Chapter 17. I can't believe I wrote up to chapter 17 already! Thanks to the fact that won't let me log in you got a longer chapter than my usual shorter ones. Just a little bit longer. Did I mention Misako is actually model after someone I know in high school. She is basically almost exactly like that. I always wanted to yell at her like that. )

Let it be known that the teachers name are actually just random names I generated no meaning although I think one reader would notice something about the sounds of the name. )

Author's Note: Thank you Thank you all for the reviews. I love you guys. MUAHZ.. You made me feel happy. I was so happy to receive so many reviews. HAPPY HAPPY. ) Since I am happy, here is another chapter. ) I love you guys. Once again I LOVE YOU! 3 3 3

READ MY OTHER STORY: EVERLASTING LOVE! - Corny title but it is decent at least I think it is decent.

I still haven't decided Usagi's fate yet. The original plot of this story was going to be tragedy, but I gave up on the tragedy. I was going to kill Usagi and make Mamoru suffer for his stupidity. Wrong Mamoru is not the stupid but the idiot he represented IS stupid. Damn idiot made my friend suffered.

If you guys want chapters to come more often, the key is REVIEWS! I adore them.

Author's Note is long. I do not blame you if you don't read through. ) It is just random babbling from me. I was so happy to find out that this author reviewed my story. I read their story and liked it 2. Happy happy.

Does anyone want Misako dead?


	19. Why does love hurts so much?

Too Late

By: SailorAino

Author's Note on bottom if you are interested. Otherwise Proceed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon blah blah. I do own the story though.

Chapter 18: Why does Love Hurt so Much?

………………………………..

Fate intertwines these two souls

Bound by fate

Defeated by fate

When can they find an end

To this never-ending torture

Have the heavens forsaken them and left them to pain?

Anonymous

……………………………

Motoki's POV

It looks like the others have ditched us. Guess it is just us six today. Ah. Mina looks so pretty in that sundress. God she is beautiful. Looking over at Mamoru and Usagi, I could only shake my head at them. Those two are hopeless. Hopelessly in love with each other, yet why the hell aren't they together? I really don't get those two. Might as well not get involved. Let me go snuggle up to Mina. I slipped my arms around her waist.

"Hey baby."

"Yes sexy"

"Ugh, you two go get a room or something. We came to hang out not MAKE OUT."

"Aww… Are you jealous Mamoru?

"Why would be jealous when I have Usagi?"

Mamoru puts his arms around Usagi, who look the most uneasy and distressed.

…………………………

Haruka's POV

Can't that damn bastard see that she is uneasy around him? Why the hell is he acting like this when he rejected her? Damn him. I should just walk over there and punch the daylights out of him. If he dares hurt her any more, I will make his life a living hell. Usagi is like a sister to me. I would not stand around and watch her get hurt. If Michi haven't told me that Usagi did not want us to make any trouble for Mamoru because he rejected her, I would have so corner him and questioned him.

"Hands off Chiba. Usa's Mines."

Hmm.. interesting development. Hm… at least I can be sure that Seiya would not hurt her.

…………………………

Usagi's POV

Shock and joy went through me when Mamo-chan placed his arms around me, but just for a while because soon I realized I should not be too happy because he have no feelings for me. I really want to believe that he have feelings for me, but I know that will never be. I will always just be his friend and nothing more. I want to move out of his arms, but I don't have the strength to do so. Act natural Usagi. Act natural. You told yourself you will only be friends with him. Then suddenly Seiya pulled me from Mamo-chan's grasp. I was glad that he did so I do not need to be in Mamo-chan's arm making me feel all these feelings that I do not want because they can never come true.

…………………………..

Heaven looked upon the two souls

Pitying for their destiny

Crying for their pain and their fate

Wondering if these two souls could endure their trial

Anonymous

……………………………

Seiya's POV

I saw red come to me when Mamoru pulled Usa into his arms. What the hell is he thinking? Is he trying to hurt her because if that is so, he have succeeded. I do not know why I utter that Usa is mines. I do know. I really want her to be mines, but she only have eyes for him. As I pulled Usa into my arms, I saw Mamoru have jealousy flashed in his face. If he is jealous, then why did he rejected her. I really do not get this idiot. Could there have been a misunderstanding involved in this? Well let's find out. Might as well use his jealousy to see if he like her. Although I can not have her, I want her to be happy.

…………………….

What is held for these two souls?

Even the Heaven wonder

Even the Heaven nor anyone knows

Fate have kept this secret for not even they know.

Anonymous

…………………………..

Author's Note: Hey everyone! My muse came back and begged for forgiveness. ) Back to giving you guys sappy chapters. Lolz. I really enjoy writing my story although I do not necessary think it is good. ) I love you guys. Makes me so happy that someone reads my story and likes it. Just interested if you guys are interested in an untimely demise of Misako? Then again I think I want to keep her around to torture Mamoru a bit more.

My friend is going to choke me because of something I wrote in the story. Lolz. O Well. Hope she doesn't kill or else there will be no update.

BTW Do you guys like the poem above? ) I love it! That's why it is in the chapter.


	20. Let the Game Begin

Too Late

By: SailorAino

Author's Note on bottom if you are interested. Otherwise Proceed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon blah blah. I do own the story though.

One thousand of love

Enduring separation and pain

Through the mercy of the Heaven

We meet will meet again

Anonymous

Chapter 19: Let the Game Begin

………………………………..

Mina's POV

Hehe.. It looks like Seiya is up to something. Poor Seiya. He have feelings for Usagi, but yet he is helping them get together. I am glad that he is not the type who would stop at nothing to get someone even if the someone ends up getting hurt later on. Maybe I will help Seiya in his scheming. Muah hahaha.

"What are you thinking of, my dear?"

"Nothing much."

"I know that look on your face. What are you planning?"

I only smiled at Motoki and proceeded to walk over to Seiya to have a discussion with him.

………………………………

Seiya's POV

I felt a tap on my shoulder and came face to face with Minako. I knew my plot have been found out by her when I saw that wicked grin on her face. O well might as well have an accomplice to help me in pushing them two in the right direction.

"So Seiya, how do you plan to get them together?"

"The key is jealousy. Have you seen the look of Mamoru's face when I pulled Usa close to me?"

"Why are you doing this? I thought you like Usagi."

"I rather have her happy and smiling than sad. She is the happiest when she is with Mamoru. I am willing to let her go if she is happy."

I do not think myself as a saint, but if letting her go would be better I would. I am reluctant to lose her to Mamoru. I do not want her to be hurt or sad. Why can't the one she love be me? Maybe Heavens have another fate for me. Now how to tell Usa of my plans without her objecting to it.

………………………………

Usagi's POV

"What did you say Sei-chan!"

Oh My God. Seiya just told me that he is going to try to make Mamo-chan jealous so he would confess. Why would he be jealous when he doesn't even love me?

"Shh.. Calm down Usa. Maybe there was a misunderstanding somewhere. Don't you want to know if Mamoru truly have feelings for you?"

I nodded and agreed to this ludicrous plot of his. Maybe Just maybe I might find out that Mamo-chan have feelings for me.

"Now all you have to do is act girlfriendish. Remember to giggle and smile at me."

………………………..

Mamoru's POV

Girlfriend! When did they start going out? I watched as they talked and smiled at each other. Did she just giggle at him! She never giggled with me like that. Does he have to lean so close to her ear to talk to her? They are way too close for my comfort.

I wedged myself right between them. Much better more distance between them.

"Hey what are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing Much."

I heard Mina, Motoki, and Haruka cracking up behind. What the heck at they laughing at? I feel so left out like they are laughing at something that I do not know.

………………………..

Motoki's POV

I am rolling. The look of Mamoru's face was hilarious. I never seen him act this way. I never knew someone could make so many different faces in just one minute.

"Mina-baby, he is a riot. Lolz"

"Seiya is doing a good job in making him jealous."

"Well they better get together soon. I hate watching Usa always getting hurt by Mamoru."

"Why Haru, aren't you just like an overprotective brother."

I teased Haru about him always being overprotective of Usagi, but in reality I am pretty much very overprotective of Usagi. She is like a little sister to me. Man she is one naïve girl that needs protecting. If Mamoru does one more thing to make her cry, I will smash his brains out even though he is my friend. Isn't Usagi lucky? Having so many people look after her.

…………………………

Seiya's POV

I praise myself for being a genius. This is a perfect way to make that idiot notice his feelings for Usa. He have been keeping himself wedged between Usagi and I for the whole time today. I must admit that I like being able to hold Usa close to me, but fate does not intend her for me.

……………………..

Author's Note: I am going to be an evil author now. No reviews No new Chapters. JK although I really really love reviews. Hint Hint The story is going to draw to an end soon. Probably just a few more chapter and it will be done. I will be fast forwarding some parts. Hope you guys don't mind.

Poems that you have been reading have been written by my friend. Hope you guys like it.

I love to give thanks to my reviews:

Usagi1816: Thank for not abandoning me when I went on hiatus. I will try to update more often

Ffgirlmoonie: I love you! Thank you for the reviews.

CharmedSerenity3: Do not worry. It is a Usagi/Mamoru fic.

Keishaq: Thank you for your review. I love your stories.

Bah-bear: I love you so much my favorite teddy.

YunalescaDagger: I don't know if I am going to kill Misako or not. But I will be sure to rai nsome misfortune on her.

IssaLee: I will try make a girl for Seiya. Yes I feel so bad for him too.

Goddess-Princess-Serenity – There will be a Death to Misako club soon. )


	21. Finally

Too Late

By: SailorAino

Author's Note on bottom if you are interested. Otherwise Proceed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon blah blah. I do own the story though.

BTW I PLAN TO FLY THROUGH THEIR WHOLE SENIOR YEAR IN THIS CHAPTER. )

Is it true that a heart once broken

Would remain shattered and hurt?

Can anything mend or heal this pain?

I can't breath for every I take

Fills my heart with pain of lost

I prayed for an end to this pain

It came in a form an angel

Who would eventually leave my side.

How many times can a heart be shattered

Before it will be irreparable?

Anonymous

Chapter 20: Finally

………………………………..

Seiya's POV

Man I never knew that making someone jealous could be so much fun. I feel evil. Muah hahahaha. I am just going to torture you a bit Mamoru. Mamoru Chiba. I plan to make your life a living hell until you confess your damn feeling to Usagi. I do not mind if you take a bit longer though. I do like calling Usa my girlfriend. Muah haha. Man am I evil or what.

……………………………..

Mamoru's POV

It have been three months since Seiya have announced his relationship with Usako. O how I wish that they would break up already. I hate seeing them together, but if Usako wants to go out with Seiya, I can't do anything about it. If she is happy with him, then so be it. But I still hate the sight of them together. Why can't I just go up to her and tell her to not go out with him and be with me. Why? Because I am a coward who is afraid that she will reject me. Now I have let her slip through my hands to Seiya. I feel like such an idiot. I have to tell her sooner or later. I just want her to know how I feel about her. I have four more months before we graduate. I do not want to leave for university without ever telling her my feelings. Yes Mamoru be brave and tell her how you really feel.

……………………………

Mina's POV

Man what is taking him to confess his feelings! He is the slowest of his kind. I swear at this rate, I will be 50 before they get together. Watching them just drives me crazy.

"Knock, Knock. Anyone in there?"

"Hey stop knocking on my head. Or I will never talk to you again."

"Aww, baby. You were just so spaced out that I felt a little bit left out so I have to do something to catch your attention. Plus you know you can't resist talking to me."

Argh that egotistical maniac. Why did I ever like him? O Yeah I like him because beneath all those insults is a very loving Motoki. I am such a sucker for him.

"So what were you thinking about that made you not talk to me. Is it another guy?"

"How did you know I was just thinking about another guy. That guy happens to be Mamoru and I want to go over to him and smack some sense into him.

"Don't worry for them. Knowing Mamoru, pretty soon he will get sick of the sight of them together and go over and snatch her from the hands of Seiya. Although I feel sorry for Seiya, helping the person he loved to get with another guy. If I was him, I think I can ever do it, It is too painful to watch the person I loved go to another person."

"Yeah. I think the one who gets hurt the most is Seiya. Being Usa is Usa, she is oblivious to his feelings for her. I hope this will be over soon. I hate seeing them like this."

……………………………

Usagi's POV

It have been three months already. Mamo-chan is not showing much signs that he cares at all. In fact he have been avoiding Seiya and I. Pretty soon we will be cramming so much from the finals that we probably won't see each other. Maybe this is for the better. We could go our separate ways and I could slowly forget him.

"Hey, why the sad face, little bunny. Did that Mamoru do anything to you? I would stuff him in a locker for you."

"Hehe. You don't have to do that Haruka. I could stuff him in there myself, but no he didn't do anything to me. So how are you and Michi doing?"

"What? How did you find out? Who blabbed on me?"

"No one blabbed on you. I just happened to be walking by the park the other day and saw you and Michi smooching. By the way I think I am going to give up on Mamoru. If I continue like this, it is just going to hurt me more and worry you guys. So I think I will let go of these feelings I have for him and let him go."

"No matter what you decide to do we will support your decision. Just do what makes you happy. Now I have to go to class now. If you have any problems or just need someone to talk to, you know where to find me."

I have such good friends that is always there for me when I need help. Now I just have to end the charade with Seiya.

"Hey Seiya. I am going to give up on Mamoru so you don't have to pretend to be my boyfriend anymore.

…………………………….

Narrator's POV

So ends the charade. With the intervention of Misako, Mamoru could never have a minute alone with Usagi at all. Mamoru was frustrated beyond reason because he wants to tell Usagi that he loves her, but every time he approaches Usagi, Misako would come up and bother him with inane things. Finally came April when the college acceptances letters have arrived.

………………………..

Mamoru's POV

For three freaking months I tried to tell Usagi of my feelings, but that annoying girl keep coming up to interrupt. Do you have something against me heaven? Have I done something to earn your wrath? This is so frustrating. I just need one minute with her. Is that too much to ask for? Oh there she is. Let me tell her that I got accepted at Osaka Uni. Wonder where she got accepted. I hope she got accepted to Osaka also.

"Hey Usagi. Did you get your acceptance letters yet?"

"Yeah I did. I got accepted to Tokyo Uni. You?"

Aw man. That means that she won't be going to Osaka with me.

"I got accepted to Osaka Uni. Did you apply for Osaka?"

"I did, but they didn't give me enough financial aid to go there. Tokyo Uni gave me full scholarship so I am going to go there."

I should tell her now before I won't get a chance to tell her.

"Hey Usa.."

"Oh Mamoru! I heard you got into Osaka Uni also. I got in too. We can go together. It is fate isn't it?"

"Hey Mamoru I have to go now. Bye."

Damn. Grrr.

"Misako, could you please not hang on to my arm please."

"But Mamoru I was just so happy that you got in the same Uni as me. Aren't you happy to go to the same Uni as ME?"

Oh my god someone get this psycho girl off me. Make up an excuse and run for it.

"Errr… I have something to do. Got to go."

……………………….

Misako's POV

You can run but you can't hide Mamoru. I will get you no matter where you are. Muah hahaha. Now that you and that annoying blonde are going to different Uni, I will have no interference in my plans for you.

……………………..

Usagi's POV

Oh my god. Tomorrow is the day when Mamoru will leave for Osaka. That will be the last day I will see Mamoru for a long time. I told myself to give up on him, but I can't help but still have feelings for him. I will write a letter to him and give it to him before he boards his plane to Osaka.

…………………

The Next Day

Oh God. I overslept. I am going to miss his plane.

"Mom, can you drive me the airport? I am late."

……………………..

Mamoru's POV

Where is she? Isn't she coming to say bye to me at all?

"Hey, Mamoru don't worry she will come. She won't miss coming to say bye to you."

"Who's worrying Motoki? Not me."

"Don't deny it man."

"Hey Mamoru. Come over here. I have to talk with you."

What the heck does Seiya want to talk to me about! Where is she?

"I suggest you tell Usa how you feel before it is too late. If you don't tell her, you might lose her just like that."

"Why are you telling me this? Aren't you in love with her?"

"I am telling you because I want her to be happy. Now stop being idiot and tell her how you feel because there she is."

"I am soooooo sorry. I overslept. My bad. I stayed up late last night. Here Mamoru, this is your farewell gift. Don't open it until you are on the plane."

"Usa, I have something to tell you."

I leaned my head toward her and kissed her.

"I Love you."

I didn't wait for a response and went on the plane. I don't want to hear her rejection.

………………….

Usagi's POV

OMG! Did he just kissed me and tell me that he loves me? He loves me! Oh my god. He loves ME! OMG! OMG!

"Hey Usa you in there? Time to come back to earth."

"Huh!"

"You didn't imagine it Usa. He did kiss you and he did say he love you."

"Hey how do you know what I am thinking?"

"Because I know you too well. Now stop standing in the middle of the airport like an idiot."

"I am not an idiot."

………………………..

Mamoru's POV

I just read her letter. She loves me. She really loves me. I am going to finish this school year at Osaka and transfer to Tokyo Uni and stay with Usa. I believe this letter have clear up all the misunderstanding I have. I wonder where is that letter that Usagi mentioned in this letter.

Kiss

Did that annoying girl just kissed me on the cheek? Eww.. Out of all the people I sit next to. I have to sit next to her. It was all because of her that I didn't get to tell Usako of my feelings earlier.

"Please refrain yourself from kissing me or I will be forced to cause you harm."

……………………..

Misako's POV

That damn blonde kissed MY Mamoru. How dare she! Now she would face the consequences of my wrath.

Ring, Ring

"Hey, this is Misako. I need you to do something for me. I need you to get rid of a girl named Usagi Tsukino. I will forward you the money when you get the job done."

Click

……………………………..

Usagi's POV

I can't believe that he told me that he loved me. I am so happy. Let me go walk through the park before I head home. The roses are blooming right now. So pretty.

As I was walking through the rose garden, I felt like someone was following me. This is a really creepy feeling. I wonder if Seiya is busy. Just when I took my cell phone out to call Seiya, I felt something hard connected to my head and then everything went black.

When I woke up, I noticed that I am in some sort of room. Where the hell am I? Why did someone attack me? I walked over to the door and tried to open it, but it won't budge. What is that smell? I saw some sort of liquid seeping in through the door. Is that gasoline?

"Please let me out! Help! Help! Help!"

Smoke is starting to come through the door. The person is trying to burn me alive.

"Help! Someone Help!"

I am going to die here. There is too much smoke. I can't breathe. I kept pounding on the door, but it won't budge. I don't want to die. Someone help me please.. I drifted into darkness slowly.

Author's Note: I love you guys! I adore reviews so much. I got 6 for chapter 19! Happy happy.

Bah-bear: you know you love the "baby" talk. Don't deny it. Lolz.

IssaLee: If you hate Misako now, you should despise her now.

Moonbunny777: Thank you for the review. Sniff sniff. )

Alex: Thank you for your lovely review.

YunalescaDagger: You didn't overreact at all. I love ya. Overreaction is totally fine.

CharmedSerenity3: Thank you thank you thank you. You give me reviews all the time. It makes me weep. ) )

**Wahhhhhh** I love you guys! I only keep writing stories because of reviews because you guys make me feel loved. BTW read my other story Amnesia, Annoying Wizards, Quests. What! (Originally named Everlasting Love) I was hoping to get one more review so I could hit the 80 review mark but guess that wasn't possible. Sometimes just sometimes I feel like threatening for reviews, but I would feel guilty afterwards so I won't.


	22. Lost

Too Late

By: SailorAino

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon blah blah. I do own the story though.

Author's Note: Here is the final chapter to the story. weeps profusely I would like to thank all of you guys for reading and reviewing. You guys really made my days. This the second fanfic I ever written. The first one I wrote was in sixth grade and it sucked so bad I have no words for it. I axed it eventually. Therefore this is the first fanfic I finished. When I finished this, I will go back and do major revision to the story. I mean major.

Does anyone know who Xiang Xiang is? She is singer and I really love her songs. If you do know who she is, could you recommend some songs that she sings. )

I dedicate this chapter to my friends: Victoria, Teddy and Janey. I love you guys very muchie.

Chapter 21: Lost

………………………………..

Mamoru's POV

I am feeling very uneasy right now. Almost like a sense of dread.

Ring, Ring

I stared at my cell phone. Not really wanting to pick it up sensing that it will bring me some sort of bad news. I shouldn't be so superstitious.

"Hello. Mamoru speaking."

"Hey Mamoru. I got some bad news for you."

I felt the sense of dread settled on my stomach very uneasily.

"What's the bad news?"

"Usagi got into an accident. She is in the surgery room right now. Just want to let you know. Are you going to catch a flight back?"

I watched as the phone fell out of my hand as shock ran through my body. Accident? Usako? It can't be.

"Mamoru, you there? Mamoru?"

NO. NO. NO. I just found out that she loved me. Please don't take her away from me. Please don't leave me Usako. I am coming back right now. Wait for me.

…………………………..

On the Plane

What is taking so long? Please move faster. I need to see her. I need to know that she is okay. Damn this. Why does this have to happen to her out of all people? Can't this plane go any faster? Argh.

………………………..

At the Hospital

Usagi's POV

(In her unconscious state)

Everything feels heavy. Am I dead? It is so dark in here. I can't feel anything. I hear noises. Something is beeping.

"It seems that she is stable right now."

Are they talking about me? I want to open my eyes, but they feel so heavy. I can't seem to open them at all.

"Doctor, do you think she will wake up?"

"I am not sure about that. She might not wake up at all. There is also a chance that her brain might be damage from inhaling too much fumes from the smoke."

The voices are fading out again. I can't hear anything anymore. I feel helpless. Darkness consumed me once again.

…………………………………..

You were like a dream to me

Always with me, but so untouchable

Every time I reach for you

You disappear without a trace

Like a butterfly

You fly away when I approach

How I wish to hold you

How I wish you know my feelings

I long to tell you

That you play an important part in my life

Anonymous

………………………………

Mamoru's POV

I rushed to the hospital once I got off the plane. My heart felt like it is being crushed. Please don't let anything happen to her. Please don't let me be too late.

"Could you please tell me where is Usagi Tsukino?"

"Please wait a minute."

What is taking her so long to tell me? Argh. I need to see her I need to know that she is okay.

"She is up on the fifth floor."

I didn't even wait for her to tell me what room she is in and rushed up the stairs to the fifth floor.

"Sir, please do not run in the hospital."

I ignored them and kept on running. I finally saw them waiting outside a room. They all have this really grim look on them. I do not want to ask them if Usako is okay. I do not wish to hear bad news, but I need to know.

"How is she?"

Please let it be a positive answer.

"She just went into a seizure and is in the emergency room again."

I felt my heart fall out when I heard Mina told me that. I atched as Motoki lead Mina over to the chair comforting her. I stood in front of the emergency room watching nurses rush in and out. I can't seem to brush away this sense of dread. Watching people rush in and out of the emergency room is making me very uneasy and pretty soon I found myself pacing back and forth in front of the emergency room.

"Mamoru, calm down. She will be okay. She is strong."

Yes she is strong. She would not leave me just when I told her that I loved her. I will kill whoever is responsible for hurting her.

……………………………………

Are you really going to leave me

When I finally have you in my arms

Please through not slipped away from me

I have waited all this time for you

I need you to hear me tell you

That I love you for now and ever.

Anonymous

………………………………………

Finally after four hours the doctors have came out of the emergency room. I grabbed onto the robe of one of the doctor.

"How is she? Is he okay?"

"We tried our best."

Once I heard those words, I feel my world disappear under me. No. No. NO. This can't be happening. I rushed into the emergency room.

"Wait you can't go in there."

I don't care. I need to see her and that is all I want to do. I burst into the room and saw my Usako lying on the metal bed. I took her cold hands in my hands and start to cry. Why? Why?

……………………………………

Why can't you stay for a second more

Did I not love you enough

You have became very important to me

You are my sun, my heart, my life

Without you my world would go dark

Without you my skies would start crying

Please do not leave me and hear my plead

Anonymous

…………………………………….

FIN

Just kidding not the ending yet. One more chapter to go.

Next Chapter is the finale.


	23. Please Wake Up

Too Late

By: SailorAino

Author's Note: Sorry for scaring you guys last chapter. I couldn't help myself. Since I am going to do revision to the story I need suggestions and help. I am going to change Prologue – Chapter 12. Well Planning to make minor change to the chapter after that 2, but most of the changes are going to be made from Prologue – Chapter 12 since they were written in my immature state therefore the writing is not that refined and I felt it needed work. If you have suggestions for my revision you can email me. My email is in my profile.

Chapter 22: Please Wake Up

Mamoru's POV

Despair filled me as the thoughts of her leaving me runs through my mind. I felt tears slipping past my face. I just held onto to her hand hoping that she would open her eyes and tell me that she is okay.

Did her fingers just moved?

"Sir, you should not disturb the patient. She needs her rest. I am going to transfer her to her room soon."

"But I thought you said…"

"You didn't let me finished before you rushed in here. I was going to tell you that she is stable. Now scoot out of here so we can prepare to transfer her to her room."

I started to laugh uncontrollably. She didn't leave me. She didn't leave me behind! They didn't take her away from me.

……………………….

I laugh, I cry, I rejoice

That you have not left my side

I wait, I hope, I pray

That you will open your eyes

And see that I am waiting for you

I wish, I yearn, I want

You to look at me and smile

And tell me that you are okay

For an eternity I would wait

For you make me feel things I never felt

………………………………..

I breathe a sigh of relief that she is okay. When I find out who is responsible for this, they better wish that they don't see me or I will make sure they regret the day that they ever set foot in this world.

…………………………….

Misako's POV

I wonder if that annoying tramp is dead yet. He better do a good job or else he won't be getting a payment from me. When she is finally gone, Mamoru would be putty in my hand. Muahahahhahaha

Knock, Knock

Who the hell is it coming here in the middle of the night? Rude people disturbing people in the middle of the night. I opened the door ready to yell at them, but found myself handcuffed.

"What is the meaning of this? Unhand me this instance."

"Ms. Saito, you are now under arrested for the charges of attempted murder on Usagi Tsukino."

"This is preposterous. You must have mistaken. You insolent fools. Let me go before I filed a lawsuit upon all of you."

"Ms. Saito, you have the right to remain silent and I hope that you exercise that right."

………………………………..

Poor police officer's POV

My God, does this woman ever shut up. She talks and talks and talks and talks. And when finally finished talking, she decides that screaming would get her out of these cuffs. Man, she belongs in a zoo she would fit right in. Good thing we are in the front seats and she is in the back. She is so loud I fear my eardrums would break.

"Hey Jay, when do you think she would shut up?"

"For the looks of it never. Man I feel sorry for whoever gets to interrogate her."

"Whether she confesses or not to the charges, we have enough evidence to charge her. She would have never guess that the person she hired for the job was being tailed and bugged."

"I hope the judges put her away for a long long time."

…………………………………..

Back at the hospital

Mina's POV

"Do you think she would wake up?"

"Usagi is strong. She would wake, baby. Don't worry so much."

We went in and saw Usagi, sleeping on the bed with minor burns and scratches all over her arm and legs. Thank god someone saw the fire in time and called the police. She is like a sister to me. I don't want anything to happen to her. We could only wait for her to wake up right now. I trust that she will because she have everyone waiting for her.

"Are you the family of Usagi Tsukino?"

"No, but we are her friends. Her family went home to rest. Can we help you?"

…………………………….

Seiya's POV

Thank god she is okay. I thought my heart was going to fall out when I heard that she was back in the emergency. I thought she would leave us all, but she didn't. Seeing all those burns and scars on her, makes me want to kill whoever have done this to her.

Who were those guys talking to Mina?

"Hey Mina, who were they?"

"Oh they were the detectives that is working on Usagi's case. They said they found the person who did this and arrest her."

"Who was it?"

"It was that bitch, Misako."

I clenched my fist, when I heard that. Misako better thank god that she is with the police right now or I would love to wring that neck of hers and then toss her in the sea with the piranhas.

……………………….

Misako's POV

How dare that guy snitched on me! I paid him to do the job and he snitch on me. That no good dirty little son of a bitch. Don't let me get my hands on you or you will be dead for betraying me. Damn those no good police for throwing me in this dirty place. I will sue every single one of you. I swear that on my grave.

"Ms. Saito, your hearing in two days."

Tch. There is no way they could convict me. They have no evidence on me. It is my word against that rat's word. No way in nine hells would the jury believe what he says.

………………………..

Narrator's POV

Alas Misako have thought wrong. The evidence have proved to have been pretty strong. Misako's face have turned pale when he heard the recorded conversation of her asking the assassin to kill Usagi.

………………………….

2 Week Later

Mamoru's POV

"Usako, when will you wake up? Everyone is waiting for you. I have news for you. Misako have been convicted. She won't be able to harm you anymore. It was all my fault that Misako set out to hurt you."

It have been 2 week and she have not woke up yet. The doctors have told us to prepare for the worse, but I know that she would wake up.

"Did you want to hear something good? Motoki have proposed to Mina. You should see them. Mina was so flustered when Motoki got down on his knees. They are engaged now."

As I tell her all these information, I wished I was in their situation and it was me who was proposing to Usako.

"Please wake up. I want to see your beautiful blue eyes and pretty smile. Please wake up."

Tears have started to fall down. I sat next to her hold her hand and weeping my heart oout, hoping that she would wake up.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my head.

"Mamo-chan, why are you crying?"

I looked up and saw her looking at me with a worried look. I threw my arms around her.

"You woke up. You finally woke up. Thank god you woke up. I have something to say to you. I love you."

"I love you too, Mamo-chan."

…………………….

You have finally open your eyes

And heard my plead

I would never let you out of my arms

My heart leaps in joy

For you have told me those words

For you and me

This is only the beginning of our story.

……………………………

THE END

Author's Note: I know I know I am sooo cliché. I am a sappy person. I totally admit it. Pardon me for making you guys wait so long. Thank you for being there for me throughout the story. This my first finished work.


End file.
